Team Dynamics
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Assistant Director Linda Barnes splits the team up because of her own agenda, will she succeed in keeping them apart or will they work together behind the scenes to bring her down and reunite the BAU family once and for all
1. Chapter 1

Team Dynamics-Ch 1

Penelope was standing and laughing with the rest of the team and Emily said, "did somebody say drinks"?, Luke said, "yes and I'm buying the first round" but the smiles dropped from all of their faces when they turned to see the assistant director Linda Barnes standing there. She smiled and said, "since you're all here I'll go ahead and say what I need to say".

She walked closer to JJ and said, "what you said on the jet was wrong agent Jareau, I'm not here to destroy the BAU, I'm here to restructure it", everybody looked on as she said, " the director watched the airport video and he felt as I did that we were in public and your and your validation stragedy was failing".

JJ said, "you've already met with him", Linda said, "yes I've known him a long time and he answers my calls", JJ said, "I haven't even had time to file my report". Linda said, "he agreed that events should have unfolded quicker and because they didn't the suspect died", now we need to ensure that mistakes like the ones you made today never happen again".

JJ looked at her and said, "mistakes we made"?, Linda said, "with that said, Agent Prentiss your suspension is lifted, you'll be reassigned within the bureau, your new assignment has yet to be determined". Penelope said, "what"? Emily looked at her heart brokenly and then Linda looked at Tara and said, "Agent Lewis you will also be reassigned".

Tara looked on as she said, "Agent Reid you will be a full time professor with our exchange program", Reid stood looking at her as her focus then turned to Dave". She said, "Agent Rossi the FBI deeply appreciates your service and the director wishes you nothing but the best in your retirement".

Lindas attention then went to Matt and Luke as she said, "Agent Simmons, Agent Alvez you will remain here at the BAU", Matt and Luke looked at each other in disbelief". The assistant director then turned to Penelope and said, "Garcia your loyalty to the team is appreciated but it feels like a fresh start in a different department would be best".

Penelope said, "fresh start, I don't want a fresh start, I need, I need to be here", JJ then said, "I'm fired aren't I"?, Linda said, "no, you're the conditional unit chief of the BAU congratulations". JJ looks at her and says, "their's no such thing", Linda then said, "you're right their wasn't but I was able with the directors approval to create a position just for you".

She looked at the team and said, "I won't be going into the field with you any more", she stood in front of JJ and said, "you will run every decision by me, big and small before you act". She then started turning around but before she did she weakly smiled and said, "good night" and then they watched as she walked out of the room.

Penelope shook her head and said, "this can't be the end, can it"?, JJ put her hand on her friends shoulder as the rest of the team tried to console each other. After a few minutes Dave said, "after that I need a drink", Emily said, "or 10", Reid said, "I think I'll just head home", Luke said, "trust me Reid you need to blow off some steam with us tonight".

Reid said, "blow off steam, blow off steam, she just managed to separate or reassign most of the team in less than 2 minutes, what are we going to do now"?, Emily said, "we'll do what we have to do". JJ said, "meaning what Em"?, Emily said, "well for starters we'll meet in secret, she can't know when we're together", everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement as they turned and headed out of the room in search of that most needed drink.

As they stepped onto the elevator and the doors closed they were afraid that it would be the last time they would be getting on it as a team


	2. Chapter 2

Team Dynamics-Ch 2

After the team drank and drank as they tried to forget their meeting with the assistant director they each headed home, JJ headed home with her husband Spencer. Emily headed home to an empty apartment, since Hotch had been in the witness protection program Emily had felt so so lost and now after what had just happened she felt alone and blamed herself for what happened".

Dave headed home to his wife Fran, Matt headed home to his wife and kids, after the day he'd had he needed to spend some much needed time with the people who knew and loved him most. Luke headed home to his dog Roxie, the minute he walked through the door she could tell something was wrong and she jumped up into his lap and laid her head down.

Penelope walked into her apartment and said, "this can't be happening, she can't do this, she can't do this", she then looked and saw that she had a message on her machine. She walked over and hit play and smiled as she heard her best friend Dereks voice", Derek had moved away with his wife Savannah and son Hank and ever since that day he had called her several times a week to catch up on what was happening.

His soothing voice filled the room as he said, "baby girl we need to talk, please call me back", after a few seconds of complete silence he said, "forget that, me and your God son are on our way and we'll be there in a few hours, I have so much to tell you sweetness". Penelope sighed as he said, "see ya soon, love you baby girl".

She walked into her room and changed into her night clothes and then made her way back into the living room, she grabbed her a glass of wine and plopped down on the couch. She downed half of the glass and said, "how could she do that to us, she's gonna pay" and then she heard a knock at the door so she gets up and walked over and pulled the door open.

Derek smiled and said, "hey momma, miss me"?, Penelope started crying and as the tears streamed down her cheeks he carried the car seat carrying his son inside and then after setting it down he turned and pulled his best friend into his arms and rocked her back and forth as she cried. He ran his hand up and down her back and said, "what's wrong baby"?, she just shook her head and said, "it's over, it's all over".

Derek walked them over to the couch and sat down and said, "what's over baby, tell me what's going on", Penelope looked down at Hank and smiled but then started crying again. Derek said, "baby you're scaring me", she took a deep breath and started telling him everything that had happened over the past few days, he sat holding her hands and gently squeezing them for support.

When she was finished Derek said, "this Linda Barnes sounds like a piece of work", Penelope said, "piece of work doesn't cover it hotstuff", Derek said, "soooooo where are they reassigning you"?, she shrugged and said, "I have no idea". Derek said, "baby don't worry things are going to start looking up soon for you, for everybody".

Penelope said, "from your lips handsome", she then said, "enough sad, now tell me your news, what brings you and my handsome little chocolate drop to my doorstep tonight"?, Derek took a deep breath a said, "me and Hank are moving back, Savannah and I are over". Penelope said, "ohhh hotstuff, I'm so sorry", he said, "don't be, I don't want to be with Savannah, the truth be told the only reason I married her was because of my son".

Penelope said, "why are you two getting a divorce"?, he said, "she cheated on me and got pregnant with his child", Penelope said, "how do you know that the baby isn't yours"?, Derek said, "well she's 5 months pregnant and we haven't had sex in almost a year". Penelope said, "ahhhhhh, I see", Derek nodded his head and said, "I'm where I belong, I'm here with my girl".

Derek cupped her face and leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers, Penelope instantly responded by deepening the kiss and thrusting her tongue inside his mouth. Their tongues battled for control until they pulled apart when they heard Hank clapping his hands, Penelope blushed and said, "what was that"?, Derek said, "that was us making up for lost time sweetness".

She then watched as he unlatched the car seat and got his son out, Penelope grinned as Hank started running around her apartment, Derek then sat down beside her and wrapped her up in his arms. She laid her head down on his chest and sighed, after the day she'd had being there wrapped in her hotstuffs arms is exactly where she needed to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Team Dynamics-Ch 3

After getting Hank tucked in to her bed Derek and Penelope sat in her living room, Derek looked at her and said, "baby girl we need to talk", she said, "talk, talk about what"?, he intertwined their fingers and said, "us". She sighed and said, "I can't handle any more bad news today hotstuff", he grinned and said, "well it's a good thing that this is good news then sweetness".

She sighed and said, "alright lay it on me", he blew out a deep breath and said, "I love you", she said, "I love you to", he said, "no I mean I love you love you, as in I'm in love with you". She sat there with her mouth open and she said, "I must have had an episode", Derek shook his head and said, "no sweetness, you heard me right, I'm in love with you".

Penelope said, "you, tall dark and ohhhhhhhhh so sexy are in love with me"?, he nodded his head and said, "'I am and I have been for the longest time sweetness". She smiled and said, "I love you to", he said, "so what are we going to do about this"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I have a few ideas".

Derek said, "my divorce will be final any day", Penelope listened as he suggested, "I know you and I know that you would consider yourself that woman if we moved on to the intimate part of our relationship before my divorce is final". She nodded her head yes in agreement and he said, "sooooo I want to date you, woo you Derek Morgan style and then when the divorce is final we can go to the next step, that is if you're ready".

Penelope smiled and said, "I like that plan hotstuff", he sighed happily and said, "I knew you would baby girl", she looked up at him and said, "I don't want our relationship to be something that she can use against you reguarding Hanks custody". Derek said, "I'm fighting for sole custody", Penelope said, "what's she saying about that"?, he said, "well she wasn't to happy but my lawyer told me that since what she did was adultery that the judge would probably side with me on the custody of my son".

She smiled and said, "he needs to be with you in a stable, loving home not with that cheating woman", Derek laughed and said, "enough talk about Savannah, tell me what's up with this Barnes woman, what's her deal"?, Penelope said, "it's like she's out to destroy us all, the team I mean, nothing and I mean nothing that happened during that last case was our fault".

Derek listened as Penelope said, "she just stepped in and well hotstuff she stepped in and was rude to the police and all others concerned and then she had the nerve to blame us, mainly JJ for what occurred". Derek said, "maybe you should do that thing you do and see what you can find out about her"?, Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "true, she's already separated almost everybody and I for one would like to know what's going on, what her true reason is".

Derek leaned in and kissed her lips gently and said, "that's my girl", he then grinned knowing what he had to do next, their was a call that he had to make, one that would make the team, especially Emily extremely happy. Hank started waking up and Penelope said, "I'll go check on him", Derek nodded his head and said, "thanks sweetness".

As she walked away he got up and grabbed his cell out of his pocket and did a familiar number and after a few rings he heard, "hey Morgan, what's up"?, Derek said, "Hotch man, we need to talk" and then he started filling Hotch in on everything that had been happening over the past few weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Team Dynamics-Ch 4

Derek and Hank spent the night at Penelopes apartment and while Hank slept Derek and Penelope sat up talking and trying to find out something about the assistant director Barnes. Penelope blew a strand of hair out of her face and said, "nobody can be this squeaky clean hotstuff, nobody".

Derek said, "I agree sweetness, it looks like maybe somebodys records have been erased, is their any way you can do your thang and find them again"?, she tapped her finger to her chin and said, "maybe but first how about you, me and Hank go and get some breakfast and then we can call a family meeting and get everybody involved in this".

He kissed her lips gently and said, "you go get ready and I'll get Hank up and ready", she smiled and said, "ohhh by the way who were you talking to on the phone lastnight"?, he grinned and said, "now that's a surprise and I promise you'll find out later today". She stood up and stretched and said, "I'll hold you to that' as she disappeared into her bathroom and closed the door.

Derek was getting his son dressed a few minutes later and he got a text, he pulled his cell out and smiled as he saw that it was from Hotch, he read the text that said, "WE JUST LANDED, WE'LL MEET EVERYBODY AT NOON AT EMILYS". He sent a text back saying, "SOUNDS LIKE A PLAN MAN, SEE YOU GUYS THEN".

He looked up to see Penelope standing there in a beautiful black and red floral dress, he said, "looking amazing goddess, as usual", she smiled and said, "why thank you hotstuff". He said, "if you don't care, can you watch Hank and let me grab a quick shower"?, she said, "sure can angel fish, sure can" and she then watched as he walked out to his truck and grabbed his bag out and headed back inside.

When he stepped through the front door he couldn't help but smile because he saw his baby girl and his son bonding in front of the tv, they were watching a cartoon. He kissed Hank on the top of the head and then Penelope on the lips and said, "don't worry I won't be long", she grinned and said, "don't worry handsome, take your time".

Before walking into the bathroom he said, "oh sweetness can you send a group text and get everybody to meet you at Ems at noon and don't tell anybody that I'm home yet, I want it to be a surprise". She laughed and said, "will do sugar" and she pulled her cell out of her purse and sent a text asking everybody to meet her at Emilys at noon.

When Derek walked out a few minutes later he said, "alright who's ready for some breakfastttttttt"?, Hank and Penelope said, "meeeeeee", he grinned and said, "alright let's get this show on the roadddddd". Hank slid his little hand in hers and Derek couldn't help but smile as they all headed out the door and toward Dereks truck.

They went to their favorite diner and enjoyed a delicious breakfast, Hank had chocolate chip pancakes, Derek had pancakes, ham and eggs and Penelope had pancakes, fresh juice and coffee. After breakfast they climbed back into Dereks truck and headed across town to Emilys house, Derek reached over and intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "I love you", she grinned and said, "I love you to".

A few minutes later they were walking toward Emilys front door, Derek raised his hand and knocked and then Emily opened the door and said, "Morgannn" as she threw her arms around him. He said, "hey there princess, how are you doing"?, he walked in and then she hugged Penelope and smiled down at Hank as he ran in.

She blew out a deep breath and said, "I'm sure PG has told you everything"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah and I'm so sorry", she said, "assistant director Barnes is a real piece of work and she's taking out her hatred of me out on the rest of the team". Her attention then turned to the door and Derek said, "speaking of the rest of the team".

She opened the door and saw her friends standing there, she said, "come in guys, come in", after everybody had walked in she said, "what's up"?, Dave said, "we got a text from kitten and she asked us to meet her here". Fran looked up and saw her son and said, "when did you get in baby boy"?, he said, "last night momma, we spent the night with baby girl".

Hank giggled as Fran picked him up and kissed his cheeks and said, "nana loves you little man", Hank wrapped his arms around her and said, "lub you nana" as he squeezed her tight. Emily said, "well since the gangs all here, what's up"?, Derek said, "we're waiting on more people", Emily said, "who's left, everybody's here".

Henry said, "aunt Em can I watch tv"?, she said, "sure buddy" and he said, "thankssss" as he ran toward the living room and the huge tv, Emily was opening her mouth to ask who was left to come when she had another knock on her door. She walked over and opened the door and she smiled when she saw Hotch and Jack.

She threw her arms around Hotchs neck and said, "ohhhhh how I've missed you guys", Derek smiled and said, "now the gang is officially all here" as they stood watching Hotch and Emily. Jack heard Henry laughing in the living room and said, "Henryyyyy", Henry came running through the house saying, "Jackkkkkk, welcome home" as he threw his arms around his friend.

Penelope said, "it's so good to see you bossman, you and Jackers both", Hotch said, "after Morgan called me and told me what happened we knew that we had to come back home to our family". Emily wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and said, "I've missed you guys so so much", Hotch smiled at her and said, "believe me the feelings are mutual" as he pulled her back into his arms.

Everybody laughed and clapped their hands as Hotch dipped Emily in his arms and kissed her lips passionately, now that everybody was together they could get to the bottom of Mrs. Linda Barnes.


	5. Chapter 5

Team Dynamics-Ch 5

A few minutes later Emily put a movie on for Henry, Jack and Hank to watch so the adults could start planning on what they were going to do about Barnes. Fran looked at Derek and said, "honey why didn't you tell me about Savannah"?, he said, "momma I didn't want to bring you, any of you in on my problems".

Dave said, "we're your family so we'll always be here for you son", he said, "I know but it seems like you've all been having a hard time lately", Luke said, "that's an understatement, I still can't believe what she's done to everybody". Penelope said, "don't worry newb we'll work everything out and soon we'll all be one big happy family again".

Luke laughed and said, "still calling me newb huh"?, she smiled and said, "sorry Luke it's nothing personal", he hugged her and said, "it's okay chicka" causing everybody to laugh. Reid said, "so Morgan how long are you here for"?, he said, "well pretty boy I'm moving back, well we, me and Hank are moving back permanently".

Hotch said, "so are we", Emily said, "so the whole family's going to be back together again"?, Hotch nodded his head and said, "exactly", she laid her head on his shoulder and said, "I've been so lost lately". Hotch kissed the top of her head and said, "don't worry, we'll take care of Barnes and then we can get back to normal".

JJ said, "sounds good to be Hotch" as she sat back on the couch and took a sip of her coffee, Derek said, "so I understand from baby girl you're all going to be sneaking around to be able to see each other"?, Emily nodded her head and said, "that's the only safe way to do things, well at least for now".

Dave said, "can you believe her nerve she's making me retire early, I'm not old, their's still plenty of air left in these tires", Fran kissed his cheek and said, "that's right honey". Penelope grinned and said, "sooo what's our next step"?, Hotch said, "well you can't let on that you're trying to bring her down".

Reid nodded his head in agreement and said, "true because if she finds that out it's hard to tell what she'll do", Emily said, "I guess we'll just have to go to our new positions and wait till it's time that we can bring her down". Penelope said, "and I'll be working to find stuff on her so that we can kick her can to the curb and get back to life the way it's suppose to be at the BAU".

Emily looked at Hotch and said, "are you sure that it's safe here"?, he said, "positive, with Scratch dead, we're safe here", Dave said, "and it's good to have you and Jack home again Aaron". JJ smiled and said, "it sure is", Reid said, "we've really missed you and Jack, it's not been the same since the two of you had to leave".

Hotch said, "well it wasn't the same for us either, we had to get use to a new home and new people", Penelope said, "I'm so sorry bossman", he smiled at her and said, "don't be Garcia, none of it's your fault". Emily said, "well you're home where you belong now", she grinned at Derek and said, "you're all home where you belong and now we can all finally be one big happy family again", everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

Penelpoe said, "I'll have to write some programs so that I can find information about Barnes and she won't know I've been looking", Derek kissed her cheek and said, "something tells me that she's in this up to her neck". Hotch nodded his head in agreement and said, "something is definitely fishy", Matt looked around and said, "with me and Luke still at the BAU with JJ we can do a little spying on our own".

Emily said, "but please be careful because if she suspects that anything is going on we're done for", Matt and Luke nodded their heads in agreement and Derek said, "I have an idea". Penelope grinned and said, "lay it on us hotstuff", he laughed and said, "alright, this is what I think we ought to do first" and everybody listened as he filled them in on his idea.


	6. Chapter 6

Team Dynamics-Ch 6

As the evening continued the family laughed, ate and plotted on a way to get rid of Barnes, it was getting late and the boys were getting sleepy so Emily said, "Hotch, you and Jack are more than welcome to stay here with me". He smiled and said, "Em you don't have to do that", she said, "I know I don't have to but I want to, I want you and Jack to stay here with me".

He smiled at her and said, "in that case we'd love to", Derek looked at Penelope and said, "and until all of this is over with and my divorce is final me and Hank are going to stay with momma and Dave". Penelope said, "just as long as you know you are more than welcome to stay with me at my apartment".

Derek brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "thank you goddess, we appreciate that but for now it's safer for you all if I stay with momma and Dave". She leaned in and whispered, "does this mean the wooing is off"?, he gave her his famous smile and said, "not by a long shot, I meant what I said, every word" causing her to smile.

A few hours later everybody was heading out, Fran and Dave took Hank home with them so Derek could take Penelope home so they could have some more time alone. Hotch, Emily and Jack stood waving at their family as they all pulled away from the curb. The plan was for them to all try to meet tomorrow evening at casa Rossi for dinner.

Penelope was going to start looking for something, anything on Linda because the sooner they brought her down the better as far as they were concerned and that way their lives could maybe just maybe get back to normal. Jack was exhausted and excused himself to get ready for bed, Hotch intertwined fingers with Emily and said, "I've missed you Em".

She smiled and said, "and I've missed you, I've missed you both so much, you have no idea how many times I wanted to call you, come to see you", he sighed and said, "believe me I do but until Scratch was taken care of it was to dangerous for us". Emily nodded her head yes in agreement and he said, "but when Morgan called me and told me what was going on we just had to come".

She loosened his tie and said, "sooooooo", he wrapped his arms around her and said, "sooooooo", she said, "Aaron I" and then they heard Jack say, "dadddddd, I'm ready". Hotch said, "coming buddy", he then looked at Emily and said, "I'll be right back", she said, "I'm going to go ahead and turn in", he said, "oh, okay, well we'll talk more tomorrow".

She said, "ohhhhhh no you don't mister" and pulled him closer to her and crashed her lips against his, he deepened the kiss but they pulled apart seconds later when Jack again said, "dadddddddd". He said, "to be continued after I get him to sleep", she winked and said, "count on it", he smiled and said, "coming buddy, coming" and then as he headed upstairs she said, "I'll be waiting on you in my room".

He said, "your room"?, she said, "yes Aaron, I've waited long enough, we've waited long enough, now, tonight it's time for us to make up for all the time we've lost". He smiled at her and said, "I'll be there as soon as I can", she grinned and said, "I'll lock up and then head to bed", he smiled and said, "sounds like a plan Em" as he disappeared at the top of the stairs.

Derek and Penelope pulled up at her apartment, he got out and walked around to the passengers side of the truck and opened her door and said, "allow me gorgeous", she giggled as she slid her hand in his. As they walked toward the door they intertwined fingers, a few minutes later they were standing in front of her door.

He leaned down and said, "I love you", she said, "I love you to", he said, "you have no idea how much I want to stay here with you tonight", she rested her forehead against his and said, "I want that to but". He said, "I know, I know but hopefully it won't be much longer", she sighed and said, "hopefully not because I want you Derek Morgan, I want you more than I ever thought possible".

He smiled and said, "I want you to goddess, I want to hold you, kiss you, make slow passionate love to you alllllllllll night long, learning what you like, learning how we move together and then I want to fall asleep with you wrapped in my arms and wake up the next morning the same way". She kissed his lips and said, "I want that to hotstuff, I want that to".

Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "it's killing me to send you away tonight", he said, "it's killing me to but when we make love I want everything to be perfect and with me still legally tied to Savannah it won't be perfect". She sighed and said, "when we finally do make love Derek I want their to be no doubt that I'm yours and only yours".

Derek smiled at her and said, "same here beautiful, same here, I want me, you and Hank to be a family and when the times right I want you to marry me and then maybe just maybe we can have some beautiful baby girls". She laughed and said, "or some handsome hotstuffs", he laughed and said, "or some handsome hotstuffs" before gently kissing her lips.

A few minutes later he said, "well I better get out of here so you can get some sleep but just know that I'll be thinking and dreaming about you tonight", she said, "and me you sugar shack and me you". He kissed her lips one final time before turning around and said, "good night baby girl", she said, "good night hotstuff, I'll see you tomorrow".

He nodded his head and said, "that you will goddess, that you will" and she stood there watching as he disappeared when the elevator doors closed, she then walked over to the window and watched as he climbed into his truck and pulled away from the curb. It wasn't long before she was laying in bed thinking about him, wondering if he'd made it back to Rossis.

It was then that she got a text saying, "I'm back at mommas, have a good night, sweet dreams beautiful, I love you", she sent him a text back that said, "have a good night and sweet dreams to you to my love". She then laid her cell on the bed beside her and fluffed her pillow up and then laid her head down and closed her eyes and it wasn't long before she was falling asleep after a long and wonderful day.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter contains sexual content

Team Dynamics-Ch 7

When Hotch walked into Emilys room, he stopped when he saw her standing there wrapped in nothing but a towel, he walked over to her and said, "do I get to unwrap my present"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "only if I get to unwrap mine". He cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

They pulled apart gasping for air, he said, "I want you Emily, I want you so much", she said, "I want you to Aaron", his clothes were then a distant memory as they laid at their feet on the floor. He then reached up and grabbed hold of her towel, he licked his lips and then gently tugged it and it joined his clothes on the floor.

She laid back on the bed and held out her hand to him, he put his hand in hers as he joined her on the bed, he kissed her lips and said, "I've been dreaming of this for a long long time". She smiled and touched his cheek and said, "me to, you have no idea how long I've dreamed of this Aaron, no idea".

He kissed her lips again and said, "ohhhhh I think I do", he then climbed between her creamy thighs and as he hovered over her he said, "I love you Emily and I have for a long long time". She smiled and said, "I love you to Aaron", seconds later her room was filled with the sounds of their moans as he slid inside her.

She wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist as he started a slow and steady pace, he moaned her name over and over and she arched her back and met him thrust for thrust. The lovers moved as one as they worked to bring each other the most pleasure, Hotch had dreamed of this moment for the longest time and now that it was happening he still couldn't believe it.

Emily wrapped her arms Hotch and held on tight to him as they made love, she was afraid that if she let go of him that he'd disappear, Hotch kissed his way from her lips down to her perky breasts. He took a few minutes to show them both the appreciation they deserved before kissing his way back up to her full lips.

Emily rolled them over and quickly sank back down on Hotch, his hands went to her breasts, she threw her head back and moaned his name as he kneaded her breasts between his fingers. Hotch bit down on his bottom lip and moaned her name as he thrust up into her, he loved watching Emily bouncing on him, the way her breasts moved was taking his breath away.

When he felt her starting to tighten up around him he rolled them over and started pounding into her over and over, it wasn't long until he exploded inside her and a few thrusts later she joined him in release. He kissed her lips and said, "I love you" before collapsing on the bed beside her.

She laid her head down on his chest and said, "I love you Aaron", he smiled down at her and said, "that was amazing, that was better than I could have ever dreamed". She said, "you dreamed about me"?, he said, "every night Em, every night", she said, "you were in my dreams every night to but then when I'd wake up and you wouldn't be here it broke my heart".

He kissed her lips and said, "we're together now and that's all that matters", she nodded her head and said, "I couldn't have said it better", he kissed her lps gently and said, "we've got a lot of time to make up for don't we"?, she said, "that we do". he rolled her onto her back again and slid inside her.

The room once again quickly filled with their moans as they started their second round of passionate love making


	8. Chapter 8

Team Dynamics-Ch 8

The next morning Emily opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Hotch sleeping beside her, she laid facing him, she gently ran her finger down his chest. He opened his eyes and said, "morning", she grinned and said, "morning yourself", he said, "Em last night was" and she said, "please don't say a mistake".

He rolled to where he was facing her and said, "not a mistake, never a mistake, last night was perfect", he then leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers. When they pulled apart she said, "I love you", he brushed her hair out of her eyes and said, "and I love you", he leaned in and kissed her and they pulled apart when Jack knocked on the door and said, "dad".

Emily jumped up and ran into the bathroom and Hotch laughed and said, "come in buddy", the door opened and he said, "dad I can't find Emily anywhere, I want to thank her". Emily walked out of the bathroom dressed for work and said, "thank me for what Jack"?, he walked over and hugged her and said, "thank you for letting us stay here, you're house rocks".

She laughed and said, "I'm glad you like it buddy", Hotch said, "why don't you head on downstairs and we'll be right down", he grinned and nodded his head and said, "okay dad" before turning around and running out of the room. Hotch stood up and walked naked over to her and said, "that has got to be the fastest dress in history".

She said, "it's not funny, he almost caught us", he said, "doing what, all we were doing was kissing", she said, "Aaron", he cupped her face and said, "Em, I love you, Jack loves you and last night we didn't do anything wrong". She said, "I never said we did, last night was magical and now that "I have you I'm never letting you go" causing him to smile as his lips claimed hers in a passionate kiss.

He pulled apart and said, "how about we have some breakfast before you head to work", she said, "I'm to nervous to eat", he said, "not one of my famous omelets, you'll love it". She said, "if you say so my love" and then she said, "you go get dressed and I'll keep Jack company", he winked at her and said, "I'll be down as fast as I can" causing her to laugh as she headed out the door.

Meanwhile at the BAU Penelope walked off the elevator and ran into Linda Barnes, she smiled and said, "Penelope, good, you're here", Penelope said, "I still have a job don't I"?, she said, "yes, yes, of course you do". Penelope said, "Penelope Grace Garcia reporting for duty mam", Linda said, "for now we're putting you in the dada processing department".

She said, "seriously"?, she said, "yes and I know that your ex boyfriend is there to but I hope that the two of you can get along for a few days while we find another department to put you"?, Penelope said, "yes mam, their will be no problems on my end". She motioned for Penelope to follow her.

Penelope swallowed hard as she walked into the room that held 50 other analysts, Kevin looked up and saw here walking toward her cubicle and smiled. Linda smiled at Penelope and said, "here you go and I hope you have a productive day", Penelope said, "you to mam" and then as Barnes walked away she said, "you sinister witch".

Kevin walked over to her and said, "well well well if it isn't Penelope Garcia", Penelope rolled her eyes and said, "not now Kevin", he reached out and put his hand on her shoulder and said, "I'm really sorry about what happened". She said, "thank you", he said, "hopefully things will work out for you soon", she nodded her head yes in agreement as she picked up the note that was left telling her what needed to be done.

Kevin stood there for a few minutes and then said, "plum sauce, how about we go out to dinner tonight"?, she said, "thanks but no thanks Kevin I have a date tonight". He put his hands on his hips and said, "with who"?, she said, "with my favorite movie and some chunky monkey ice cream".

He said, "how about I join you"?, she said, "nope, sorry Kevin but I already have a date", he said, "but", she said, "no Kevin, now if you will excuse me I have stuff to do". She looked up in time to see him sitting back down in his cubicle, she shook her head and said, "Barnes, you're going to get it and it can't be fast enough".

Linda Barnes walked into her office and pulled out 1 of her 2 cell phones, she dialed a number and after a few rings she said, "parts 1 and 2 are completed, they are going to regret the day they killed Peter" and then she laughed wickedly before ending the call and putting her cell back into her purse.

She stood up and said, "now to go see what the rest of the team is doing" and then she walked out of her office and headed toward the bull pen to see how the rest of the team were handling their new jobs.


	9. Chapter 9

Team Dynamics-Ch 9

JJ was in her office when she saw Barnes walk by, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I wonder what you're really up to" and then she got up and walked to the door and watched as Barnes stopped in front of Matt and Luke. Luke said, "what can we do for you" and then he took a deep breath and said, "mam".

Linda said, "I was just checking in on you that's all, just seeing how things are going, that kind of thing", Matt stood up and said, "we're fine, just finishing up on paperwork from the last case". Barnes said, "I'm sorry about how things have ended but your team leader brought this all on herself when the problems arose on the last case".

Luke said, "nothing that happened was JJ's fault, if it's anybodys fault it's yours", she said, "excuse me, what did you say"?, he stood face to face with her and said, "I think you heard me". She smirked and said, "I did but please continue, how is this my fault"?, he said, "ohhhh where to begin"?, she took a deep breath as he opened his mouth to speak.

He crossed his arms over his chest and said, "you were rude to anybody and everybody, you were hostile to your own team, your own team and then you". Barnes held up her hand and said, "that's enough, you've just talked yourself into a suspension, turn in your gun and badge". he laughed and said, "for what"?, she said, "this is insubordination agent and you know better than to speak to a superior this way".

Matt said, "well officially mam you asked him what he was talking about and it wouldn't be fair or technically legal for you to suspend him for simply answering your questions". JJ walked over and said, "is everything okay over here"?, Barnes blew out a deep breath and said, "please try to control your team agent Reid".

JJ nodded her head and said, "I'll try mam" and then the trio watched as she walked away, when they were alone JJ said, "what was that Luke"?, he said, "sorry but she started it with the blaming all of that crap that happened on you and the team". Matt said, "and then she wanted to suspend him and I filled her in on the legal ramifications of that not going to happen".

Luke said, "I'm sorry that I lost my cool but it wasn't right for her to blame everything on us when it was her and her rudeness that got things as bad as they were". She said, "I know but we have to remain calm until Penelope can find something on her", Matt put his hand on Lukes shoulder and said, "if things are this bad here I wonder how things are going for the others"?, JJ blew out a deep breath and said, "me to Matt, me to".

At casa Rossi Dave blew out a deep breath as he stood looking out the window, Fran walked over and wrapped her arms around him and kissed the side of his neck and said, "what's wrong my love"?, he turned around and kissed her lips gently. When they pulled apart he said, "this forced retirement thing isn't for me Bella, I need to be in the thick of things with the rest of the team".

Fran nodded her head and said, "I know and hopefully soon everything will be back to normal", he grinned and said, "from your lips Fran", she sighed and said, "if anybody can find something on her it's Penelope". Dave sighed and said, "true, kitten is our best chance of getting rid of Barnes and getting things back to normal at the BAU".

Derek walked into the room carrying Hank and said, "well I just got a text from baby girl", Dave said, "and where did they put her"?, he said, "they put her in the data analysis department and she's with Kevin". Fran said, "as in her ex Kevin"?, Derek said, "the one and only and to say that her day isn't good is an understatement", Dave said, "poor kitten".

Derek put Hank down and said, "thanks for letting us stay here until we can get a place of our own", Dave said, "you can stay as long as you want, we love having you two here". He smiled and said, "and we love being here", Fran said, "and how are things with Penelope"?, Derek grinned at her and said, "they couldn't be better, we're going to take things slow and then after my divorce is final I want to do everything I can to make sure that she's the woman that I spend the rest of my life with".

Dave said, "well it's about time", Derek threw up his hands and said, "I hear ya man, I hear ya" Fran said, "soooooooo what are you plans for today baby boy"?, he said, "well baby girl and I have plans tonight sooooo I'm going to be spending the day getting ready for that". Dave said, "you two have been through so much".

Derek said, "that we have and just as soon as this crap is over with Barnes we're going to get things started in the right direction again", everybody then nodded their heads in agreement.


	10. Chapter 10

Team Dynamics-Ch 10

By the time Barnes got back to her office she was hopping mad, she shut her door and said, "how dare he speak to me that way, who does he think he is". She picked up her cell and dialed the director and when she got him on the phone she said, "something is going to have to be done about Alvez".

The director said, "listen you can only push me so far and you will do nothing else to them do you hear me"?, she said, "ohhhh Ollie I think you're forgetting just who's in charge here and it's not you". Oliver said, "what do you want me to do"?, she said, "I want Alvez suspended and I want it now".

He laughed and said, "we have no legal way of doing it", she said, "how did you know that"?, he said, "I have video cameras all over the place Linda and I saw you start it". She said, "it doesn't matter who started it, I want them all gone", he said, "tough", she said, "have you forgotten who has your family, it isn't the blessed BAU it's me and my friends".

Oliver said, "I'm very aware of where my family is", she said, "well then Ollie give me what I want and they will be okay", he said, "you want me to suspend Alvez"?, she said, "yes, yes I do". He said, "well then do something to make it legal because if you can't then he stays, ya got me"?, she said, "don't worry before this day is over he'll be out of here" and then she ended the call.

She sat down at her desk and crossed her feet and picked up her office phone and dialed a number and after a few rings she heard, "hello", Barnes said, "Janie it's me and I need a biggggggg favor". Meanwhile Emily was walking off the elevator and she was met by the directors secretary who said, "good morning Emily, how are you today"?, she said, "not good I'm just trying to find out where my new job is".

The woman smiled and said, "follow me and we'll see what we can find out", she nodded her head as she followed the perky woman back over to her desk, the woman made a few calls and said, "you are being moved to cyber crimes". Emily said, "cyber crimes, are you serious"?, she said, "sadly yes", she then looked around to make sure nobody else was around before she said, "I heard what happened to you and your team and I'm so sorry Emily".

Emily said, "thanks Tasha", the younger woman smiled and said, "that Barnes is a piece of work isn't she"?, Emily said, "you have nooooooo idea Tash, no idea at all" before she turned around and headed back toward the elevator. She blew outa deep breath as the elevator doors closed and said, "cyber crimes, I can't believe they are putting me in cyber crimes, that's a job for Penelope not mine".

When the elevator doors opened she stepped out face to face with assistant director Barnes, she smiled and said, "good morning agent Prentiss, I hope you had a good nights sleep". Emily said, "I had an amazing night thank you", Barnes smiled and said, "good, good" as she handed Emily a thick file and said, "I need you to read this and then write me a 10 page threat assessment".

Emily said, "10 page threat assessment, are you serious"?, Barnes said, "I'm very serious agent Prentiss and you better take this job serious or else", Emily said, "or else what"?, she said, "or else I can't promise your employment with the FBI". She then turned around and walked away and Emily blew out a deep breath as she headed back toward her desk with the thick file in her hands.

A few hours later Luke was walking into the lounge for some coffee and he accidently bumped into someone and said, "ohhh I'm so sorry are you alright"?, the woman said, "I'm fine, are you okay"?, he said, "yeah I'm fine". He held out his hand and said, "Alvez, Luke Alvez", she said, "Burgess, Janie Burgess and it's nice to meet you Luke".

They talked for a few minutes and then he said, "well I've got to get back to work", she said, "I'm new here, how about me and you go out tonight"?, he said, "sorry but I'm dating somebody". She ran her finger up his chest and said, "she won't have to know if you don't tell her", he stepped away and said, "I'm sorry but I'm not that type of person".

She walked closer to him and said, "come on you don't know what you're missing", he said, "ohhh I think I do" and then tried to walk away, that's when he heard a ripping sound. He turned around to see her ripping her dress, he said, "what are you doing"?, she said, "no, please, don't hurt me", he said, "hurt you, are you serious right now"?, he said, "that's it I'm leaving" and turned around to leave.

He came face to face with Barnes who said, "what's all that screaming about"?, Janie ran towards her and said, "please help me", Barnes said, "what happened to your dress, how did it get ripped"?, Janie pointed to Luke and said, "h h he did it, he attacked me". Luke said, "attacked you, are you crazy woman, you asked me out for dinner tonight and I told you I was dating somebody and you went crazy and ripped your own dress".

Janie covered her face and said, "please don't let him hurt me any more", Barnes picked up the phone that was hanging on the wall and said, "yes this is assistant director Barnes and I need security to the lounge on the 3rd floor please". After hanging up the phone she said, "what's gotten into you agent Alvez, you're all over the place today".

Seconds later security came into the room and Barnes said, "I want him arrested and I want the police called please", one guard said, "on what charges mam"?, she said, "he attacked this poor woman". The guard said, "Alvez man, what's wrong with you"?, Luke said, "I didn't to it, I didn't do anything" and then the next thing he heard was cuffs clanging on his wrists.

As he was led away Barnes smiled and said, "you did a great job Janie", Janie grinned and said, "you're very welcome", Barnes then put arm around her shoulder and said, "please come with me mam and I'll get you checked out". Janie said, "t t thank you mam" as they turned around and headed toward the elevator at the end of the hall.


	11. Chapter 11

Team Dynamics-Ch 1

Penelope was just finishing up one file of files when she looked up to see Barnes walking her way, she rolled her eyes and said, "to what do I owe the pleasure"?, she smiled and said, "I wanted to let you know about your friend". She said, "my friend, what friend"?, Barnes said, "Alvez, I wanted to let you know that he was arrested".

She stood up and said, "arrested, for what"?, she said, "assault", Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "and who did he assault"?, Barnes said, "that's not important but what is important is that his career is over". Penelope said, "you're enjoying this aren't you"?, she leaned in and smiled and said, "you bet I am and soon I'll be rid of all of your team".

Penelope said, "what did we do to you"?, she said, "ohhhh you'll find that out later" and then she turned around and walked away leaving Penelope standing there with her mouth open. She looked around and saw it was time for her break and she grabbed her cell and headed toward the lounge.

On the way to the elevator she ran into Reid, she said, "boy wonder I was on my way to call you", he said, "this is where she put you"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "sadly yes but that's not what I was calling you about". Reid said, "what were you calling about then"?, she took a deep breath and said, "walk with me" and they continued on their way up the hall toward the lounge.

When they stepped inside she looked around and after finding out they were alone she said, "Barnes has done it", he said, "done what"?, she said, "slowly she's getting rid of the team one by one". He said, "I'm not following", she said, "Barnes took great pleasure in telling me that Luke had been arrested".

Reid said, "arrested, arrested for what"?, Penelope said, "well she said assault but she wouldn't tell me who, or where, nothing just that he had been arrested". Reid said, "I'll call JJ and see what I can find out", Penelope nodded her head and poured them both a cup of coffee, a few minutes later Reid turned to her and said, "well it's true, he's been arrested".

Penelope said, "but what's Luke saying"?, he took a deep breath and said, "he's saying that he went for a cup of coffee and bumped into a woman and after a few minutes she asked him out and he told her that he couldn't because he was already seeing somebody and then when he turned around to leave she ripped her dress".

Penelope stood there with her mouth open and Reid said, "she said that he tried to calm her down and she started screaming and begging him not to hurt her and that's when Barnes walked into the room". Penelope said, "so this was set up"?, he nodded his head yes in agreement and said, "that's what we're thinking" as they then sat down and continued drinking their coffee and talking.

Reid looked over at her and said, "soooooo how are things with you know who"?, she took a sip of her coffee and said, "they couldn't be better", he put his hand on hers and said, "that's great Garcia, you both deserve all the happiness in the world". She smiled at him and said, "until his divorce is final we're taking things really slow".

He laughed and said, "how much slower could you take things, you've already been in love for years", she said, "true boy genius but I'm not going to be that woman, the one that breaks up a marriage". He said, "from what I heard she cheated on him and got pregnant with another mans child and that's soooooo not your fault" causing her to smile.

She said, "tonight we're suppose to go out or stay in or do something", he grinned and said, "I've never seen you this happy before", she said, "it feels good to be happy again Spencer, I've been in love with him for so long and now that he's back nothing or nobody is gonna keep us apart". What they didn't know was that Barnes was standing outside the door listening.

She smiled and said, "well Morgans back is he, well let's just call his soon to be ex and let her know what's going on shall weee" and she walked up the hall toward the elevator with her cell in her hand. She pulled up Savannahs number from the files on her cell and dialed the number, after a few rings she heard, "hello", Barnes said, "Savannah, Savannah Morgan"?, the woman said, "yes, who's this"?, Linda said, "who I am isn't important but what your soon to be ex is doing with his best friend might be".

Savannah said, "well well well, you might just be my new best friend" and Barnes laughed and said, "maybe, just maybe" and then she started filling Savannah in on what she had overheard.


	12. Chapter 12

Team Dynamics-Ch 12

Savannah sat and listened as Barnes filled her in on everything she had overheard Penelope and Reid talking about and when she was done Savannah said, "thank you, whoever you are, I'll take it from here". After the call ended Barnes sat back and smiled and said, "that will give them some food for thought and keep them out of my hair until my revenge is fulfilled and everybody that helped destroy my husband is taken care of".

Meanwhile at the jail Luke was sitting in an interrogation room waiting, he was told that he had a visitor, he sat there thinking about what happened with the psycho in the lounge. The more he thought the madder he was getting, he was pulled back to the room when he heard the door open and Dave walked in.

Luke said, "hey Rossi", Dave sat down in front of him and said, "I just got a call from JJ and she asked me to come and check on you", Luke looked at him and said, "I don't understand what's happening". Dave leaned in and said, "tell me what happened", Luke sat back and took a deep breath before filling Dave in on everything that happened.

Derek was busy arranging surprises for his baby girl, he wanted their time together to be special, he wanted everything to be perfect, he wanted to make sure that she knew how much he loved her. He was sitting and was deep in thought when his mom walked over and sat down beside him.

She had called his name several times before he said, "huh, what"?, she laughed and said, "you've got it bad don't you baby boy"?, he sighed and said, "I've been in love with Penelope so long momma". Fran said, "I know honey and I know that Savannah hadn't gotten pregnant with Hank you never would have married her".

Derek nodded his head in agreement and said, "I cared about her momma but I love baby girl and I have been in love with her since the day I first laid my eyes on her". Fran put her hand on her sons and said, "and she loves you to", Derek said, "I just can't wait until my divorce is final so that I can take steps to make sure that Penelope is where she belongs, with me and Hank".

Fran grinned and said, "and who knows I might get more grandbabies", Derek shook his head and said, "maaaaaaaaa", Fran said, "well I'm not getting any younger baby boy". Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "their is nothing more I want than to be able to make Penelope my wife and fill our home with babies", Fran sighed happily and said, "well then when that divorce is final you need to do whatever it takes to make that happen", he grinned and nodded his head yes in agreement.

At the jail Dave looked at Luke and said, "so out of nowhere she just rips her dress and starts begging you not to hurt her"?, he said, "yeah, she's crazy Rossi, I never hurt her". He said, "this was all a set up", Luke said, "a set up"?, Dave nodded his head and said, "she's starting with you and she's not going to stop until all of us are out of the picture, permanently".

Luke said, "I had to turn over my gun and badge before they arrested me", Dave said, "don't worry son, when all of this is over we'll all be back where we belong and that's at the BAU". Luke shook his head and said, "so now that I'm in here what's going to happen"?, Dave said, "I'll see if I can pull a few strings and get you released on bail and if I can I want you to come stay with us so Linda can't find you".

Luke nodded his head and said, "okay, I'll do whatever it takes to get things back to normal", Dave stood up and said, "I'll see what I can do and hopefully in a few hours you'll be walking out of here". Luke smiled and said, "sounds good Dave, sounds real good", Dave grinned at Luke before turning around and walking out of the room.

A few hours later Penelope was almost finished with her work for the day, she was grabbing her things and getting ready to head out when she heard someone clear their throat. She looked up and said, "Sav" and then she felt a hand slapping her across the face, her hand went instinctively to her cheek and she said, "Savannah what are you doing"?, Savannah put her hands on her hips and said, "I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT YOU HOMEWRECKING TRAMP".


	13. Chapter 13

Team Dynamics-Ch 13

Penelope looked around the room and said, "touch me again and get arrested", Savannah said, "you don't scare me skank", Penelope leaned in and said, "who are you calling skank, you're the one that cheated on your man and got pregnant with another mans child". Savannah went to slap her again and Kevin grabbed her arm and said, "don't you touch her again".

Savannah said, "ohhhh well lookey, lookey, somebody is coming to your defense cow", Kevin said, "it's time for you to leave", Savannah said, "I'll leave when I'm good and ready nerd". Penelope said, "Kevin call security", he nodded his head and picked up her phone and called for security and Savannah said, "let me tell you something Penelope, you will never, NEVER BE WITH MY HUSBAND".

Penelope said, "he's not yours anymore Savannah, he doesn't love you, he loves me and me, Derek and Hank WILL BE A FAMILY", Penelope rolled her eyes when Barnes said, "what's going on here Penelope"?, Penelope said, "nothing mam, Savannah was just leaving". Savannah said, "ohhhh no I wasn't, we're not through tramp".

Barnes said, "Penelope I can't have this going on in here, if this is the way you work I suggest that you turn in your badge", Penelope said, "turn in my badge, I don't think so". Linda reached for her badge and Penelope said, "that's assault and I will be pressing charges", Barnes said, "charges against me"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "against you and Savannah".

She then looked at Kevin and said, "thanks Kevin", Kevin said, "any time Penelope, any time" and then they watched as she grabbed her things and walked out of the room. Kevin smiled and said, "have a good day mam" and grabbed his things and walked out of the room leaving Savannah and Linda.

Linda smiled and said, "is their anything I can do for you Mrs. Morgan"?, Savannah smiled and said, "yes, I want her fired, you shouldn't allow that kind of behavior here". Barnes said, "don't worry she will be taken care of, she won't get away with her behavior today and that's a promise", Savannah smiled and slid her hand down to her stomach and rubbed her baby bump.

Tara looked around as she walked over to her superior and introduced herself, the man smiled and said, "welcome to counter terrorism Ms. Lewis, my name is Arthur Press", she said, "thank you sir but I'm not sure what I'm doing here". The man said, "please call me Arthur", she said, "okay, Arthur", he said, "I know things are different here than they were in the BAU".

Tara nodded her head in agreement and said, "what were you told about my reason for being transferred here"?, he said, "not much, I got a call from the director and was told that they were transferring you to my department". She said, "so no reason was given"?, he shook his head and said, "no, no reason what so ever was given".

Arthur said, "I'm glad you're here we have a case that can use your type of expertise", she said, "really"?, he said, "yes" and he motioned for her to follow him into a room with her new team. As they walked in Arthur said, "team I'd like to introduce you to your new member Tara Lewis, she's joining us from the BAU".

He said, "Tara this is Tia, Trevor, Thomas and Tracy", everybody laughed and Tia said, "another T", Tara grinned as everybody shook hands with her and welcomed her to their team with open arms. Trevor said, "I'm glad you're here, we could really use you on this case" as they handed her a thick file, she opened it and started reading it and it was only a matter of a few minutes before the ideas were flying back and forth across the table.

Derek was putting the finishing touches on a few surprises for Penelope when he heard a knock at the door, he walked over and opened the door and saw Penelope standing there. He said, "baby what happened to your cheek"?, she stepped in and said, "Savannah happened to it", he shut the door and said, "SHE WHAT, SAVANNAH HIT YOU"?, she said, "yes but", he said, "their is no but here baby girl".

Penelope said, "she came up to me in the data analysis department and called me a home wrecking tramp in front of everybody", Derek said, "oh sweetness, I'm so sorry". Penelope said, "she was raising such a fuss that Barnes showed up", Derek said, "what happened then"?, Penelope said, "she tried to make me turn in my badge".

Derek said, "she can't do that, you didn't do anything wrong", Penelope said, "I know and then she reached over and was going to forcibly take my badge and I told her that if she did I'd press charges for assault". Derek grinned and said, "did she take your badge"?, she shook her head and said, "nope and she never will".

Derek pulled her into his arms and said, "I'm so sorry that this happened to you", Penelope said, "it's not your fault, this is all on Barnes and Savannah", Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you". Penelope rested her head on his shoulder and said, "and I love you" as they stood there holding each other everything felt perfect.

They were pulled from their moment of togetherness by a knock at the door, Penelope said, "I'll get it" and walked over and opened the door to reveal Savannah standing there with her hands on her hips. She smiled at Penelope and said, "wellll if it's not the homewrecking tramp in the flesh", Derek stepped up and said, "you're not wanted or welcomed here Savannah".

Savannah said, "as long as my son is here I am" and she tried to walk by him and he stood firm and said, "I said you're not wanted or welcomed here", she said, "you're making a big mistake". He said, "baby girl can you go over to the table and reach me that envelope please"?, she said, "sure hotstuff" and Savannah watched as she walked over and grabbed the envelope.

She carried it over and then handed it to him and said, "here you go angel fish", he smiled and said, "thank you", he then said, "this is our final divorce decree, WE'RE DIVORCED, SO SEE YA SAVANNAH". She said, "what, no that can't be, we can't be divorced, I thought", Derek said, "you thought your stalling tactics would work and I wouldn't get my divorce didn't you, well guess what, it didn't work, WE'RE DIVORCED, NOW PLEASE LEAVE OR I WILL CALL THE POLICE".

Savannah said, "what about Hank"?, Derek said, "until the hearing for custody is final he is to remain with me", she said, "but but", Derek said, "the only but I want is yours out of here, now good bye Savannah". She was still standing in the door and Derek shut the door in her face, as she walked away she said, "this isn't over, this isn't over".


	14. Chapter 14

Team Dynamics-Ch 14

Derek could tell that Penelope was upset and he said, "I'm so sorry about Savannah, she had no right to be here much less to touch you", Penelope said, "it's all good sugar, I'm still here ain't I"?, he laughed and said, "that you are" before gently kissing her lips. She said, "soooooo what's on the agenda for this evening angel fish"?, he said, "welllllll first I want to give you these" as he handed her a dozen long stem red roses".

She smelled them and said, "awwww thank you, they're beautiful", he said, "I'm glad you liked them", she said, "I love them and after the day I've had they are really making me feel better". He kissed the top of her head and said, "that's good to know baby girl", he said, "if you're up to it I was hoping that we could go out to dinner and maybe some dancing".

Penelope said, "ohhhh I love that idea, I'll just go back to mine and get ready", Derek said, "give me a few minutes to change and then I'll follow you over to your place, after what happened with Savannah I'm not wanting to take any chances". She smiled and nodded her head yes in agreement, he kissed her lips gently and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes" and then she watched as he headed toward the stairs.

She was sitting on the couch for a few minutes and then the door opened up and in walked Dave and Luke, she got up and said, "I'm glad to see you're out of jail newbie". He laughed and said, "I owe it all to Rossi", Penelope said, "way to go papa bear", Dave grinned and said, "I called in a few favors and got him released on bail".

Penelope looked at Luke and said, "what happened in that lounge"?, Luke, Dave and Penelope then walked over to the living room and sat down where Luke then started filling her in on everything that happened". When he was done Penelope said, "you weren't the only one that had a run in with a crazy person", Luke said, "what do you mean"?, Penelope then started filling the two men on her run in with Savanna.

Dave said, "are you alright kitten"?, she said, "other than a slap to my face I'm fine, she was going to slap me again and Kevin stepped in and stopped her", Luke said, "Lynch stopped her"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "yep, shocked me to". Dave said, "so not only you were accosted today but so was Luke, Barnes is on her toes, she's working hard to get rid of us one by one but why"?, Luke said, "good question".

Derek walked down the stairs and said, "ready sweetness", she stood up and said, "looking good hotstuff, looking good", Derek said, "thank you malady", he then said, "it's good to see you out of jail Luke". He said, "good to be out", Dave said, "tomorrow we need to get together and talk about what's happened", Derek and Penelope nodded their heads yes in agreement.

Penelope said, "and I'll look into Barnes life and see what I can find out", Dave said, "go, have fun and we'll discuss this tomorrow", Derek said, "momma and Hank are gone shopping and they should be back soon". Dave smiled and nodded his head as him and Luke watched Derek and Penelope walk across the room and out the door.

Meanwhile at Emily's Hotch and Jack were working on dinner, they wanted to surprise Emily because they figured her day was hard and they wanter her to be able to relax and enjoy her evening. Jack looked up at his dad and said, "do you think she'll like it"?, Hotch nodded his head and said, "I do buddy" causing him to smile and say, "good" as he started setting the table.

Hotch tasted the sauce and said, "that's goodddddd", Jack laughed and said, "you always say that dad", he said, "true but this time it really is" and he held the spoon down for Jack to taste. He smiled and said, "ohhhhh that's good dad", he said, "thank you" and then as he was putting the lid on the sauce so it could simmer they heard Emily come in.

Jack and Hotch headed into the living room and Emily said, "something smells good, what are you two boys up to"?, Jack said, "we're fixing dinner", Emily said, "you are"?, he nodded his head and said, "yep". Hotch said, "I hope you don't mind", she said, "no, no, not at all", Hotch said, "we have salad, buttered bread and spaghetti".

Emily said, "that sounds delicious", Jack walked over and took her by the hand and said, "let's eat, let's eat", Emily laughed and said, "alright, alright" as the trio headed toward the dining room to enjoy a meal together as a family.


	15. Chapter 15

Team Dynamics-Ch 15

Derek and Penelope walked into her apartment and she said, "give me a few minutes hotstuff", he kissed her lips and said, "you can have as long as you want goddess". She sighed and said, "keep talking like that and we won't be going anywhere tonight", he grinned and said, "and you wouldn't hear one complaint from me either".

She reluctantly pulled away and headed toward her bedroom, Derek couldn't help but smile as he watched her walk away, she was so gorgeous and deserved only the best of everything in life. As he sat there on the couch waiting he couldn't help but wonder why Barnes was going to so much trouble to break up the team.

He said, "why her and why now, what have they done to her to make her want to destroy everybody the way she is"?, he shook his head and said, "I don't remember any cases that mentioned her, none at all". He said, "I'll tale to baby girl about checking the records on the cases we've covered and see if she can find anything mentioning her".

Penelope was getting dressed in her room and she sighed happily and said, "I can't believe that this is happening, I can't believe that I'm finally with the man that I love". She pulled her black dress up and then said, "not bad Garcie, not bad at all", she then grabbed her shoes and quickly fixed her hair and then said, "it's time to get this party started".

She walked back into the living room and said, "how do I look hotstuff"?, he stood up and said, "you look delicious", she giggled and said, "you sound like you want to devour me". He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips passionately and said, "I do sweetness, I sooooooo do".

Penelope ran her hand up and down his back and said, "ya know your divorce is final soooooo we don't actually have to go anywhere, we can stay here if you want to and spend the evening making love". He smiled and caressed her cheek and said, "I love the way that sounds but I want to show my girl off, I want the world to know that you're mine and I'm yours and then we can come back here and I'll be more than happy to show you how much I love you".

She kissed his lips and said, "I'll hold you to that", he said, "as long as you hold me that's all that matters", she said, "I'll hold you forever and ever hotstuff". He practically growled as he claimed her lips with his, their tongues battled for control until they pulled apart gasping for air, he said, "how about we take a rain check on dinner and dancing"?, she nodded her head and said, "sounds good, sounds good".

He then slowly slid her dress down over her body and said, "Penelope Garcia you aren't wearing any under wear", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I didn't want them to get in the way". He said, "get in the way of what"?, she ran her palm over his crotch and licked her lips and said, "me getting prize right here sugar".

He put his hand on top of hers and said, "ohhhhh nothing is going to get in the way of you getting that", she gasped in surprise as he picked her up and carried her through the beaded curtain the led to her bedroom.


	16. Chapter 16

This chapter contains sexual content

Team Dynamics-Ch 16

When they got to her bedside he put her down gently on the floor and then Penelope pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed it on the floor, she then went to working on his belt. After it was free from its loops she yanked it out and then slid his pants and boxers down over his hips, when his erection sprang free she smiled and licked her lips.

He laughed as he put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back on the bed, she giggled and pulled him down with her, as he hovered over her he said, "you're so beautiful". She said, "and you my chocolate Adonis are the sexiest man I've ever seen", he practically growled as he claimed her lips with his in a fiery kiss.

Derek quickly climbed in between her creamy thighs, he said, "I love you", she said, "I love you to" and then seconds later she gasped in surprise as he slid inch by inch inside her. Once he was fully inside her he stilled to allow her time to adjust to his girth, now his baby girl wasn't a virgin not by a long shot but he was much larger than any of her other boyfriends.

When she was ready she wrapped her legs around him and wiggled her butt, he then started sliding in and out of her, she arched her back and moaned his name as they moved as one bringing each other closer and closer to release. Derek hissed in pleasure as Penelope raked her nails up and down his back, he had dreamed of making love to her since the day he met her and now that he had her he wasn't ever letting her go.

Penelope closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her hotstuff making love to her, she couldn't believe that this was happening, she was making love to Derek Michael Morgan, aka her hotstuff". Their moans filled the room as he slid in and out of her effortlessly, he wanted to make love to her the way she deserved, she needed to know how much he loved and desired her.

Derek kissed his way from her lips down to the curve of her neck and then back up to her perfect lips, Penelope instantly responded by thrusting her tongue inside his mouth. When they pulled apart gasping for air Derek smiled and said, "you're so beautiful, so perfect", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "and you are so sexy, so sexyyyyyyy" as he then started pounding into her hard and fast.

He felt her start to tighten around him and a few thrusts later they both exploded in pure bliss and wave after wave of orgasm rolled over them both, he kissed her lips one final time before collapsing beside her on the bed. He quickly pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head and said, "that was amazing baby girl, simply amazing".

Penelope said, "I've dreamed of making love to you for so long", he smiled and said, "how did it compare to your dreams"?, she sighed happily as she rolled to her side and said, "the real thing is sooooooo much better". He laughed and said, "complimenting your mans prowess is always good goddess", she laughed and said, "well trust me handsome, you are by far the best lover I've ever had".

He kissed her lips and said, "I've made love before, lots of time sweetness but making love to you was different, so different", she said, "is that a good thing or a bad thing"?, he kissed her lips and said, "definitely a good thing, it's never been like this before, I realized that after making love to you that I was actually made love for the first time".

She smiled and kissed his lips and said, "I love you hotstuff", he said, "I love you to baby girl and I want you to spend the rest of your life with me and Hank, I want us to be a family". Penelope said, "are you"?, Derek said, "I don't have the ring here with me right now but Penelope would you"?., she quickly said, "yes, yes hotstuff".

He laughed and said, "woman let your man ask you", she giggled and said, "sorry hotstuff", he said, "you never have to say your sorry to me baby girl", she took a deep breath and felt her heart racing as he said, "Penelope, baby girl, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me"?, she smiled and nodded her head and said, "yes yes".

Derek rolled her back over onto her back and kissed her lips passionately as they then started celebrating their engagement


	17. Chapter 17

Team Dynamics-Ch 17

Penelope woke up the next morning pleasantly sore, she stretched and then looked beside her and saw that Derek was peacefully sleeping, she bit down on her bottom lip as she looked down at his sexy sleeping form. After a few minutes she couldn't take it any more and leaned down and started peppering his neck and shoulder with kisses.

He opened his eyes and smiled and said, "morning baby girl", she said, "I'll show you a good morning hotstuff", he said, "ohhhh trust me sweetness you already have, several times". He leaned in and kissed her lips and when they pulled apart she said, "oh my gosh, Hank", Derek said, "don't worry I called momma last night while you were in the bathroom, he was fine".

She sighed happily and said, "did we really make love last night"?, he said, "yes baby girl, we definitely did, alllllll night long", she blushed and said, "you were amazing". He winked at her and said, "you were amazing", she giggled and said, "how about this, we were amazing together"?, he laughed and said, "I'll take that" and then he leaned in and kissed her lips passionately.

They pulled apart to the sound of her cell ringing, she reached over and said, "Garcia", she almost jumped out of bed when she heard her boss say, "WHERE ARE YOU PENELOPE, YOU'RE OVER AN HOUR LATE"?, she said, "sorry sir, my alarm didn't go off, I'll be there in a few minutes", he said, "YOU'D BETTER BE" and then angrily ended the call.

She jumped up and said, "to be continued later"?, he said, "count on it", he then grinned as he watched her get up out of bed and grab an outfit and head into the bathroom. When she came out a few minutes later Derek was fully dressed and pouring her a cup of coffee, she kissed his lips and said, "thanks hotstuff".

He said, "it's in a go cup so you won't be much later", she said, "I hate that I have to go in and leave all of your sexy okayiness this morning" causing him to grin. He said, "their is nothing more I'd rather do than stay in bed and show you how much I love you all day but I know you have to go to work".

She nodded her head as she grabbed her things and they headed out the door, he walked her to her car and smiled as he leaned in and kissed her lips gently. When they pulled apart she said, "maybe we can have that dinner tonight"?, he winked at her and said, "I look forward to it goddess".

He stood there watching and waving as she pulled away from the curb, when she was gone he hopped into his truck and pulled out of his parking spot and headed back to casa Rossi. As he hit the highway he couldn't help but smile as memories of his night with Penelope once again filled his mind, he knew that soon Penelope was going to be his wife and he wanted to do everything he could to keep her happy.

When she walked into work her boss wiggled his finger and said, "I need to talk to you", she nodded her head yes and walked into his office, she stepped closer and said, "I'm so sorry for being late sir I swear my clock didn't go off this morning". He said, "I'll let it slide this time but don't let it happen again", she said, "y y yes sir".

As she turned around to head out of his office he said, "before you go I want you to look into this case personally" as he handed her a thick file, she said, "why me sir"?, he said, "all other techs are busy". She nodded her head and said, "I'll get started on this right away", he sat back down and looked at his files as she walked out of his office.

She put her things down at her desk and sat down, the woman beside her said, "I'm sorry Penelope", she said, "it's okay, it's not your fault, my alarm didn't go off", she said, "that happens, don't let him get you down". She smiled and said, "thanks", her friend winked at her and then turned back to her computer to start working on her files.

Penelope blew out a deep breath as she started working on the file her boss had given her, she was really working hard when a few pictures started popping up on her screen. She looked at picture after picture appeared, in some were a woman in her 50's in some she was alone and in some she had her arms wrapped her twin boys who looked to be about 10 years old.

She could see bruises on all of their faces, she jumped up and headed into her bosses office, he looked up and said, "yes Penelope, she filled him in on the pictures that popped up on her screen. He hit a few buttons on his keyboard and was able to pull up the pictures, he said, "they look fake, doctored", she said, "I don't think they are sir".

He said, "you need to pass these pictures on, maybe to the BAU that's the kind of thing they handle", she said, "yes sir" and turned around and walked out of his office and headed back to her desk. She pulled her cell out and sent the pictures to Emily who sent her a text letting her know that she would look into the pictures and asked if she could meet at her place later with the rest of the team.

She quickly replied yes and then looked up to see her boss watching her, she quickly put the cell down and continued working on the chart that her very irritated boss assigned to her.


	18. Chapter 18

Team Dynamics-Ch 18

The rest of the day flew by fast for Penelope and she couldn't get out of the building fast enough, on the way home she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "that woman looked so familiar but I can't put a name to the face". The rest of the ride to Emilys she spent thinking and wondering if any of the others knew who the woman was in the picture.

When she got to Emilys house she walked up to the front door and raised her hand to knock, when the door opened she saw Derek standing there smiling at her. She leaned in and kissed him and said, "today couldn't pass fast enough", he smiled and said, "tell me about it, I couldn't get you or last night out of my head".

They both jumped when JJ said, "and just what happened last night"?, Derek said, "are you sureeee you want to know"?, Penelope blushed and JJ laughed and said, "nope, I've changed my mind". Penelope said, "have you guys had any luck in figuring out who the woman and kids were in the picture"?, Emily nodded her head and said, "it's the directors wife and sons".

Derek said, "but why did they turn up on baby girls comuter"?, Hotch said, "that's what we were wondering to", Penelope said, "I was working on a file that my boss gave me and then pow their they were and I went in and talked to him and he told me that I needed to hand the file over to the BAU because that's what they did".

Reid said, "so we know that this woman is the directors wife and these are his twin sons but the questions are who has them and why"?, everybody nodded their heads in agreement. Dave said, "I think I'll pay Oliver a personal visit and see what I can get out of him", Hotch said, "I think I'll go with you", Dave said, "the more the merrier Aaron" as they walked toward the door.

Emily said, "we need to see what else we can dig up", Penelope said, "speaking of digging stuff up I was able to find out that for several hours Barnes seemed to disappear", everybody looked at her and Emily said, "what date was that PG"?, Penelope said, "2 weeks ago today". JJ looked at her and said, "that's the day that all of this started with her", Penelope nodded her head in agreement.

Emily looked at JJ and said, "in order for us to investigate this case you're going to have to go talk to Barnes, are you ready for that"?, JJ stood up and blew out a deep breath and said, "wish me luck" as she headed toward the door. A few minutes later she was standing in front of Barnes telling her about the case and when she saw the pictures of the directors wife and sons she said, "where did you get those"?, Emily said, "they popped up on Garcias computer today and her boss told her to pass it on to us".

Barnes sat there looking at her for a few minutes and said, "we have to be very delicate with this situation so no on the investigation", JJ leaned in and said, "if whoever has her kills her then their blood will be on your hands". She leaned forward and said, "I'm willing to take the risk", she then looked at JJ and said, "you're fired, turn in your badge and gun agent Jareau Reid".

JJ took her badge out and laid it and her gun on desk and turned around and walked out of the room, Barnes smiled and said, "2 down and more to come soon, very soon". JJ angrily walked toward the elevator and when she stepped on she dialed Emilys number and after a few rings Emily said, "what were you able to find out"?, JJ said, "she refused an investigation and she fired me".

Emily said, "oh Jayje I'm so sorry", JJ said, "don't be, Em listen to me the necklace that the directors wife is wearing in the pictures that were sent to Garcie today well guess who's wearing it"?, Emily said, "Barnes"?, JJ said, "you would be correct my friend". Meanwhile at the directors office Oliver looks up and smiles as he sees his old friend walking into his office.

Dave looked at Oliver and said, "is their something you want to tell me"?, he shook his head and said, "their is nothing I can tell you", Dave pulled his cell out and showed him the pictures of his wife and sons. Oliver took Daves cell and said, "how did you get those, when did you get those"?, Dave said, "those appeared on Penelopes computer at her new job earlier today".

Oliver ran his hand over his head and said, "Dave I need your help", Dave nodded his head and said, "just name it old friend", Oliver opened his mouth and started filling Dave in on everything that had happened over the past couple of weeks involving himself and Linda Barnes.


	19. Chapter 19

Team Dynamics-Ch 19

When Oliver was finished explaining everything to Dave he shook his head and said, "why didn't you tell me before Ollie, I could have done something sooner". Oliver said, "she told me that she would kill my wife and sons and I couldn't take any chances, I had to do everything she said or else".

Dave put his hand on his friends shoulder and said, "don't worry, me and my team will make sure that you get your family back safe and sound and Linda Barnes will be going down". Oliver said, "if you can do that for me I'll make sure that your team is never bothered again", Dave smiled and said, "we'll see what we can do", Oliver nodded his head and said, "thanks Dave" as he watched his friend turn around and walk out of his office.

At Emilys place Penelope looked around and saw that Fran and Derek had disappeared, she said, "Em have you seen hotstuff or Fran"?, she said, "now that you mention it I haven't seen them in a while". She said, "I wonder what he's up to"?, Emily said, "speaking of what somebody's been up to, what's up with you and Morgan"?, Penelope sighed and said, "we're finally together, his divorce is final".

Emily hugged her friend and said, "that's great news PG, congratulations", Penelope said, "he well he proposed to me and I accepted", Emily said, "I don't see a ring on your finger". Penelope said, "he told me he didn't have the ring with him, that doesn't matter Em, the point is that we're together now and that's all that matters to us", Emily nodded her head yes in agreement.

Reid, Hotch and JJ were working on getting a strategy planned, for right now they had to hope that the director would tell Dave something, anything they could use against Barnes. Everybody looked up when the door opened and in walked Dave, Fran and Derek, Hotch said, "did you have any luck with the director"?, Dave said, "sure did" as he joined the others in the living room.

Everybody gathered around as he said, "Oliver told me that Linda has his wife and sons and she told him that if he didn't do anything and everything she told him to do that she would kill his family". Emily said, "is that why she's able to get away with everything"?, Dave nodded his head yes.

Luke said, "so what's our plan Rossi"?, Matt said, "is the director willing to let us help"?, Dave said, "he's more than ready for our help so this is my plan". Everybody gathered closer as Dave started filling them in on his idea to get rid of Linda Barnes permanently so they could get back to their jobs with the BAU.

Across town Linda stands knocking on Janies door, she turns around when one of Janies neighbors says, "she's not here", Janie turned around and said, "do you know when she will be back"?, the older woman said, "she won't be". Linda said, "what do you mean she won't be coming back"?, the woman said, "she left with all of her stuff about an hour ago".

Linda said, "any idea where she went"?, the woman shook her head and said, "sorry but no honey", Linda said, "thank you" and then watched as the woman turned around and walked back into her apartment and shut the door. Linda said, "no, no, no Janie, you can't do this to me, they have to pay for what they did to Peter" as she walked away.

When Dave was finished explaining his plan he gently took Penelope by the hand and said, "Penelope Grace Garcia" and then he pulled a box from his pocket and dropped to his knees. She gasped in surprise as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring, he then said, "I love you baby girl and I want you to spend the rest of your life with me".

She felt her heart racing as he repeated the words from earlier in the day, "Penelope Grace Garcia will you do me the honors of making me the happiest man in the world and marry me"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, yes hotstuff". He slid the ring onto her finger and then stood up and claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

They pulled apart to the sound of clapping hands, Derek pulled her back into his arms and sighed happily, Emily walked across the room when she heard somebody knocking on her door. She opened it to reveal a man standing there in a suit, she said, "can I help you"?, the man said, "yes I'm looking for a Derek Morgan, is he here"?, she said, "what do you want with Derek"?, the man said, "I can't tell you mam".

Emily crossed her arms over her chest and said, "then I can't tell you if he's here or not", the man said, "listen mam" and Derek walked over and said, "what's wrong Em"?, the man said, "are you Derek Morgan"?, he said, "I am". The man handed him an envelope and said, "you've been served" and then turned around and walked off.

Penelope said, "what is it"?, Derek opened the envelope and then looked up at his family, Fran said, "what is it baby boy"?, he shook his head and said, "she's suing me, she's suing for full custody of Hank". Penelope wrapped her arms around him and said, "she won't take our son", he kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you", she said, "I love you to" as she hugged him tighter, letting him know that they wouldn't let Savannah get custody of Hank.


	20. Chapter 20

Team Dynamics-Ch 20

Derek handed the papers to Hotch who quickly started reading them, he looked up and said, "she's saying that you are an unfit parent and that the people you associate with would be harmful to Hanks emotional status". Penelope said, "she's got nerve, she's the one that cheated on him and got pregnant by another man and hotstuff is an unfit parent, she's insane".

Derek smiled and said, "always my protector goddess", she winked at him and said, "we didn't make love until after your divorce was final so how can she say that we're" and JJ said, "waittttttt, did you just say that you and Morgan hooked up"?, Penelope said, "I I I". Reid laughed and said, "busteddddddddd" causing everybody to laugh.

Fran said, "I'm thrilled that the two of you finally got together, you belong together, you always have", Derek smiled and said, "thanks momma", she said, "and just so you know I would love to have more grandbabies". Derek said, "maaaaaaaa we just got engaged last night, can we at least get married first"?, she sighed and said, "if you must but just know that you don't have to be married to give me more grandbabies".

Dave kissed her cheek and said, "easy on them Bella", she laughed and said "sorry baby boy, sorry Penelope", Penelope said, "their is nothing more I want then to have a house filled with babies with hotstuff". Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "I love the way you're thinking baby girl" before he gently kissed her on the lips.

Derek said, "so what can we do Hotch"?, Hotch said, "we countersue with adultery and abandonment", Derek said, "but I'm glad she's out of my life", he said, "I know that but if we can show that she abandoned you and your marriage that will go a long way in proving her unfit for sole custody of Hank".

Hotch looked down at the papers and then back up to Derek and said, "how long before you started proceedings were you last intimate with Savannah"?, he said, "it's been over a year". Hotch nodded his head as he started making notes, he then said, "alright I'll get started on your paperwork and we'll see what we can do", Derek smiled and said, "thanks man" as he shook hands with his friend.

Fran said, "sooooo any idea when you want to get married"?, Derek looked at Penelope and said, "how about when everything is settle with Hank and with Barnes"?, Penelope said, "sounds good to me". Hotch said, "ohhh according to this paper she's arranged a special hearing for tomorrow morning at 9:00", Derek said, "how did she manage to get it so fast"?, Penelope said, "maybe she's having help, maybe somebody pulled a few strings for her".

Hotch looked at Dave and in unison they said, "Barnes", Derek said, "is she ever gonna stop"?, Dave said, "she will when we put a stop to her", Penelope picked up her computer and said, "I'm going to start looking more into Ms. Barnes". Derek massaged her shoulders and said, "if anybody can you can sweetness" causing her to look up at him and smile.

Penelope let her fingers work their magic as her team watched on, Matt smiled and said, "I've never seen anybody as good as her in my life, not even Monty", Penelope looked up and said, "awwww sug, you're only saying that cause it's true" causing everybody to nod their heads yes in agreement and laugh as her attention then went back to the computer.

Derek squeezed her shoulders and said, "can I get you anything"?, she said, "coffee would be great", he said, "one coffee coming up", JJ smiled and looked over her shoulder and watched as Hank, Henry and Jack played in the back yard with Clooney and Mudgie. Reid sighed and said, "I'm so glad that they're to young to understand a lot of what's going on here".

JJ kissed his cheek and said, "me to Spence, me to", Derek walked into the living room and put the coffee down in front of Penelope, she stopped typing and said, "no, it can't be". Derek said, "what is it baby girl"?, she looked up at him and said, "I know why she's after us", Hotch stepped forward and said, "why Garcia, why"?, she said, "because of this" and she turned the computer around and showed her team a picture, a picture of Linda Barnes on her wedding day, her wedding day to Peter Lewis aka Scratch.


	21. Chapter 21

Team Dynamics-Ch 21

Everybody stood around looking at each other and Dave said, "well that definitely explains it, she's going after us because we did something that nobody else could do, we killed her husband". Luke said, "so all of this is because of me, I'm the one that didn't pull him up, I'm the one that let him fall".

Penelope said, "Luke you did what you thought was best, if he'd gotten up he would have continued to wreck havoc on everybody", Luke said, "but I" and Emily said, "she's right Luke, she's right". Matt gently squeezed Lukes shoulder and nodded his head yes in agreement, Derek said, "now that we know her secret what are we going to do"?, Reid smiled and said, "I have an idea that might just work" and everybody gathered around and listened as he started filling them in on his plan.

Across town at her house Linda walks in and slams the door, she said, "I can't believe that you lied to me, you snuck out on me just when I needed you the most Janie". She walked over to the fireplace mantle and picked up a picture of her and Peter and said, "they will all pay for what they did to you my love, I promise".

She then kissed the picture and said, "they didn't understand your genius but I did and I will make sure that everybody that caused you such pain and suffering will suffer themselves". She then put the picture back up on the mantle and sighed she then turned around and said, "now, what to do, what to do" as she headed toward the stairs.

When Reid was finished telling them about his plan Hotch said, "I like it, it just might work", Derek said, "when are you going to start this plan in motion"?, Reid said, "their's no time like the present" and he pulled out his cell and pulled up Barnes number and after a few rings he heard, "what can I do for you agent Reid"?, Reid said, "I'd like to come in and talk to you, is that possible"?, she said, "I'm not in the office right now but how about you meet me at the BAU in about an hour"?, Reid said, "I'll see you then".

When the call ended Reid smiled and said, "the first stage is done now comes the hard part", Dave said, "and what's that kid"?, Reid said, "getting her to confess to everything and finding the directors wife and sons". Penelope said, "I can see if I can pull her up on survelience cameras and back track her and see if I can follow her".

Hotch said, "good, good and JJ you stay here with Garcia and Dave, you and I will go with Spencer just in case he needs back up", Emily said, "what about me, Luke and Matt"?, Hotch said, "you three stay here and if Penelope can find the directors family I want you to go and get them and take them home", the trio smiled and nodded their heads yes.

Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "be careful boy wonder", he said, "always Garcia, always" as the trio of men walked out the door shutting the door behind them. Derek sat down beside Penelope and said, "how's things going goddess"?, she looked over at him and said, "well I've been able to back track and follow her to Jenkins Avenue".

Derek said, "Jenkins Avenue, isn't that where all of those abandoned buildings are"?, she nodded her head and said, "one and the same sugar", JJ said, "so she probably has them there in one of those buildings, right"?, Derek, Emily, Matt and Luke nodded their heads in agreement. They stood there watching as Penelope said, "there, she's walking out of that building".

Emily said, "alright we'll head out and check it out", Derek said, "I wish I could do with you but", Luke said, "believe me we understand", Matt said, "maybe when all of this is over you might think about rejoining the team"?, Derek said, "maybe". Penelope smiled and said, "be careful my team of crime fighters", Emily said, "we will PG, we will" and Penelope and Derek watched their friends walk out the door.


	22. Chapter 22

Team Dynamics-Ch 22

Reid blew out a deep breath as he stepped off the elevator, the secretary smiled and said, "what can I do for you Dr. Reid"?, he said, "I'm here to see Assistant Director Barnes". She picked up the phone and said, "mam, Dr. Reid is here", she then hung up the phone and said, "go right on in Dr. Reid".

He nodded his head and walked toward the door, Linda was all smiles as Reid walked into her office and shut the door, she crossed her legs and said, "what can I do for you today". Reid sat down and said, "I think it's what can I do for you today Mrs. Lewis, I mean Barnes", Linda swallowed hard and said, "how did you find", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "Garcia, right"?, Reid said, "yes mam".

Linda said, "why are you really here, are you here to rub it in my face that you and your precious team killed my husband"?, Reid shook his head and said, "no, the reason I'm here is to help my team". She leaned forward and said, "their is no team any more, I took care of that", Reid said, "yes, yes you did".

Across town Emily, Matt and Luke pull up down the road from the building Barnes was seen walking out of, Emily said, "go in ready for anything because with her being Scratchs wife it's hard to tell what's waiting on us". The three agents slowly made their way toward the huge green building.

They stopped and Emily said, "I'll go in from the front, Luke you go in from the side and Matt you go in from the back", they nodded their heads as they headed off in their directions. It wasn't long before she heard them let her know they were ready, she took a deep breath and said, "on 3 and then she said, "1, 2 and 3" and they headed inside.

Emily wasn't very far inside before she heard two men talking, she listened as one said, "if this goes bad I ain't taking the fall for her, federal agent or not". Luke looked around a corner and saw two men standing in front of a door, he whispered, "I think I've found them, I have two very large men standing outside a door, they're definitely guarding something".

Matt got to him first and then about a minute later Emily said, "okay, how do you want to play this"?, Matt leaned in and said, "what if they do this" and started explaining his idea. Meanwhile at the BAU Reid said, "would you like to tell me why, why you are really doing this to my team, my family"?, Barnes leaned in and said, "because I can".

Reid sat back and said, "what are you going to do next"?, she sighed and said, "anything I want because I hold allllllll the cards and you my naïve agent have none" ". Reid laughed and said, "I wouldn't say that", Barnes said, "and what cards could you possibly hold"?, he grinned at her and sat there staring at her.

Across town Emily makes some noise and 1 of the two men goes to check on the noise, just as soon as he's out of sight Matt steps forward and says, "morning". The other man guarding the door says, "put your hands up", Matt said, "sure thing chief" and held up his hands, Matt said, "but what are you going to do about your other problem"?, the man smiled and said, "what problem"?, Matt laughed and said, "him" and as the man turned to see what he was talking about Luke knocked him out cold, Matt said, "niceeeeeee brother", Luke said, "right back at cha".

Emily walked back over and said, "alright let's see if we're right and the directors wife and kids are on the other side of this door, Luke nodded his head and said, "yes mam". He pushed the door open and they smiled when they saw the directors wife and twin sons alive and safe, Emily then pulled out her cell and sent a text to Reid.

Barnes said, "I asked you a question", Reid pulled his cell off of his belt and opened it to see the text, he then smiled and said, "I'm afraid you don't have any cards left to play". Barnes said, "and how do you figure that"?, he said, "because we have the directors wife and sons and they're safe".

She laughed and said, "no you don't", the smile that graced her lips quickly fell as Reid turned his cell around to reveal a picture of the directors wife and twin sons. Reid then said, "Linda Barnes Lewis, you are under arrest for the kidnappings of the directors wife and sons, tampering with evidence and assault".

Barnes looked up as Hotch and Dave walked into the room with several officers and they all grinned happily as they watched Linda Barnes get the cuffs slapped on her wrists and she was led out of the room.


	23. Chapter 23

Team Dynamics-Ch 23

Dave whispered something to Hotch and then stepped out of the room, Reid smiled and said, "now that's teamwork", Hotch nodded his head and said, "that it is Reid, that it is". Reid sighed and looked at Hotch and said, "soooooooooo", Hotch said, "soooooo what"?, Reid said, "when are you and Emily going to get married"?, Hotch said, "I I I".

Reid laughed and said, "come on Hotch, everybody knows that you to belong together", he said, "I do love her, I love her so much but", Reid said, "no buts, life is short, if you two love each other go for it, get married, get the HEA". Hotch smiled and said, "you're right Reid", Reid said, "well to quote my son, duhhhhhhhh Hotch" causing Hotch and Reid to laugh.

Penelope looked up and sighed happily as Derek wrapped his arms around her, he kissed the top of her head and said, "good job sweetness, good job", she giggled and said, "thanks sugar shack". Fran smiled as she watched her son kiss the love of his life, JJ grinned and said, "now that we've got that wrapped up we need to focus on getting the team put back together", Fran smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

Emily, Matt and Luke walked into the room with the directors wife and sons and Reid said, "good job Em", she said, "I'm just glad that she's taken care of", Hotch pulled her into his arms and said, "I love you Emily Prentiss" and then crashed his lips against hers. Luke and Matt clapped their hands and in unison said, "it's about timeeeeee".

The director ran into the room and over to his wife saying, "Cindyyyyyy" as he threw his arms around her, after checking her he quickly checked his sons and said, "Andy, Austin are you two okay"?, they nodded their heads and said, "better now daddy" as they threw their arms around him. Everybody stood watching with smiles on their faces as the family continued holding each other.

Dave said, "I'd say that's a job well done wouldn't you"?, Hotch said, "I'd say so", Oliver walked over and shook hands with everybody and said, "thank you so much for everything, I don't think I will ever be able to repay you for this". Dave said, "how about for starters you put the BAU back together again", he said, "consider it done".

Hotch said, "and you could make Emily team leader again", he said, "I figure you'd want that position Aaron", he said, "I'd love to come back to work on the team but Emily deserves the job, she's an excellent leader". Oliver said, "done and I can promise you that your team will never be bothered again agent Prentiss", she smiled and said, "thank you sir".

He wrapped his arm around his wife and sons and said, "no, thank you", Dave looked at Hotch and said, "I can think of two more favors Oliver", he said, "just name it and it's yours". Dave pulled out his cell and sent a text to the rest of the team and asked them to get to the BAU as soon as possible, he said, "if you don't care to wait a few minutes the rest of the team will be here soon".

Oliver said, "after everything you all did for me and my family I can definitely wait for the rest of them to get here", Emily looked at Hotch and said, "do you know what's going on"?, he said, "I do". She said, "care to fill me in"?, he said, "Emily Prentiss will you marry me"?, her mouth flew open and she said, "are you serious"?, he said, "only if you're going to say yes"

She smiled and said, "of course my answer is yes, I've been in love with you for so long Aaron and their is nothing more I'd rather do than spend the rest of my life with you and Jack". Hotch leaned in and pressed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart Reid said, "congratulations guys, you two are perfect together" causing Emily and Hotch to smile.

A few minutes later the rest of the family including the kids walked into the room and Dave said, "everybody's here now Oliver", the director said, "the BAU will be put back together starting immediately and Emily is your team leader". Emily said, "so can I hire my own team members"?, he said, "yes mam", she looked at Derek and said, "what about it Morgan, want to come back to work", he said, "you're reading my mind princess".

Dave said, "that might be a few weeks", Emily said, "why a few weeks"?, Oliver said, "because you'll all need time off for your honeymoons", Penelope said, "honeymoons sir"?, he grinned and said, "I've pulled a few strings and if you're ready you can all 4 be married now". Penelope said, "n n now but who's going to marry us"?, Dave said, "I to called in a favor and my friend will be here in a few minutes to perform the ceremony".

Derek said, "what about it baby girl, wanna get marrieddddd"?, she threw her arms around his neck and said, "yes, yes, yessssss" as he crashed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.


	24. Chapter 24

Team Dynamics-Ch 24

A few minutes later Emily and Penelope were nervously walking into the directors office on Dave Rossis arm, Derek and Hotch were smiling ear to ear as was the rest of the guests. Hank was sitting on his grandmas lap watching his dad, Henry and Jack were sitting and watching a very nervous Hotch as the brides got closer and closer to the grooms.

Penelope felt her heart racing as she looked at Derek, he was the man that stole her heart a long long time ago, she loved him with all of her being and she knew that she always would. Emily smiled at Hotch and when he smiled back at her she knew that they were finally getting the lives they always wanted, a life together.

When they were finally up to their grooms Dave stopped and kissed first Penelope and then Emily before putting their hands in the hands of their future husbands. Derek and Hotch smiled lovingly at their brides before they all then turned to face the minister who grinned at them and said, "who gives these women in matrimony to these men"?, Dave stood up and said, "their family and I do" and then he sat back down beside his wife.

The minister looked at both of the couples and said, "marriage, love and trust are what brings us together today and both of these couples has an abundance of all three in their relationship". He looked at them and said, "I understand that you have all written your own vows"?, the four people in front of him smile and nod their heads yes in agreement".

He asked for the rings and Fran stepped forward and handed Derek a set of wedding bands, he said, "momma these belong to you and pops", she said, "they do and I know that he'd be honored to know that you and Penelope are wearing them". He kissed her cheek and said, "thank you momma", Reid handed them Hotchs 2 wedding bands and after a short prayer the minister smiled as he looked at Hotch and readied to speak.

He handed him the ring and said, "Aaron put this ring onto Emilys finger and recite your vows to her", he sighed happily as he slid the ring onto her finger, he then said, "Emily Michelle Prentiss, I love you, you are the bright spot in our lives and my son and I are lucky to have you in our lives". He gently squeezed her hand and said, "and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together, to grow old together and to raise our family together".

The minister handed Emily Hotchs ring and said, "Emily put the ring onto Aarons finger and then recite your vows to him", she took the ring and slid it onto his finger and took a deep breath. She then said, "Aaron you are the love of my life and I am honored to have an amazing son like Jack in my life", she then said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and Jack and anybody else that comes along" causing Hotch to smile.

The minister then turned to Derek and Penelope and said, "Derek put this ring onto Penelopes finger and then recite your vows", he grinned at her as he slid the ring onto her finger. He then took a deep breath and said, "Penelope, baby girl, I love you with every part of me", tears streamed down her cheeks and he continued by saying, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you and being loved by you".

Penelope smiled as the minister said, "Penelope take this ring and slid it onto Dereks finger and then recite your vows to him", she grinned as she took the ring and put it onto his finger. She looked lovingly into his eyes and said, "Derek, hotstuff, you are the love of my life and I have been in love with you since the day we met and I know that I will love you until the day I die".

The minister then said, "if their is anyone that can show just cause why these two couples can't be joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace". After a few seconds he said, "by the powers vested in me by this state I now pronounce you husbands and wives".

Derek and Hotch stood there looking at Emily and Penelope and then the minister said, "Derek, Aaron you may now kiss your brides". Derek and Hotch pulled their wives into their arms and kissed their lips, they pulled apart to the sound of hands clapping and Hank squealing, "yayyyyyyyy", both brought smiles to the newlyweds faces.


	25. Chapter 25

Team Dynamics-Ch 25

The director smiled and congratulated the two couples and said, "a gift from my and my family" and he handed Derek a set of keys, Derek said, "what's this sir"?, he said, "this is a key to our beach house". Penelope said, "your beach house"?, he nodded his head and said, "it's in Hawaii and it's huge and it's fully stocked and ready for the 4 of you".

Hotch said, "wow, thank you sir", he said, "the staff is at your disposal, go enjoy your honeymoon and then when you get back the BAU will be in full force again". Emily smiled and said, "thank you sir", he kissed his wife and said, "no thank you, thank you all" and then turned around and walked out of his office with his family.

Derek said, "well our honeymoon is going to have to wait until after the emergency meeting Savannah got scheduled for in the morning", Dave said, "well at least you two can have tonight alone". Derek opened his mouth to speak and Fran said, "and you don't have to worry about Hank, he'll be fine with us".

Penelope looked at Derek and he said, "what about it sweetness"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "well since none of us can leave until after the meeting a night alone with my husband sounds good" causing him to smile. Hotch wrapped his arms around his new bride and said, "soooo Mrs. Hotchner what would you like to do now"?, she sighed and said, "I'd love to enjoy a meal together with my family", she looked around the room and said, "all of my family" causing everybody to nod their heads yes in agreement.

Jack ran over and wrapped his arms around Emilys waist and said, "are you my mommy now Em"?, she ruffled his hair and said, 'I am, how do you feel about that buddy"?, the little boy grinned and said, "I love it and I love you Em". Emily wiped away the tears that were sliding down her cheek and said, "and I love you little man, you and your daddy both" and Hotch winked at her and then smiled as he watched the mother/son bonding that was happening between Jack and Emily.

About an hour later everybody was as Casa Rossi celebrating the marriages of Hotch and Em and Derek and Penelope, Fran walked into the living room to let everybody know that the food was ready. She saw the her son kissing his wife passionately, she cleared her throat and said, "sorry to interrupt you but the food's ready".

Penelope wiped the lipstick off of her husbands lips and said, "thanks Fran", Derek grinned and said, "thanks momma", Fran looked around and said, "have either of you seen Aaron and Emily"?, Derek said, "we were a little preoccupied but I think I heard the back door open earlier", Fran said, "okay I'll check on them" and as soon as they were alone his lips descended on Penelopes again and all thoughts of food was gone.

When Fran stepped out into the garden she caught a glimpse of Hotch and Emily she blushed and stepped back and said, "Aaronnnnn, Emilyyyyyyyyy dinner's ready". Hotch said, "thanks Fran, we'll be right there", Emily laid her head down on her husbands chest and whispered, "you don't think she saw us do you"?, he kissed her lips and said, "I don't think so".

Emily said, "sorry that I couldn't wait till later but you looked so sexy that I had to have you", Hotch laughed and said, "did you hear me complain"?, she kissed his lips and said, "nope sure didn't". He said, "and you won't either", they both laughed and then stood up and quickly got dressed and headed inside to rejoin the rest of their family for the reception dinner.


	26. Chapter 26

Team Dynamics-Ch 26

As they enjoyed their meal Daves cell started ringing, he saw it was the directors number and said, "yes Oliver", his family could tell by the look on his face that something was wrong. It wasn't until after he ended the call before he said, "Linda somehow managed to get her hands on an officers gun and was killed a few minutes ago at the police station".

Luke looked at Dave and said, "is it wrong that I'm not sorry that she's gone"?, Dave shook his head and said, "not at all son", Derek smiled and said, "she can't hurt anybody any more". Penelope said, "it's still sad though", Desi said, "after everything she put you guys through you are actually feeling bad that she's dead"?, Penelope said, "I do".

Dave said, "you have a kind, loving heart kitten", Derek kissed her temple and said, "that's one of the reasons I love her so much", she grinned and said, "thank you angel fish". He winked at her and said, "any time goddess", Desi laughed and said, "get a roommmmmmmmm already" causing everybody to laugh.

Derek said, "oh we will baby sister, we will", causing Penelope to blush and then continue eating, after dinner was over a few minutes later and clean up was done everybody got to looking and found that Hotch and Emily had left and took Jack with them. Derek grinned and said, "are you ready to head out Mrs. Morgan"?, she said, "I am Mr. Morgan, I so am".

After saying their goodbyes and making sure that Hank was settled in with his nana Fran and nonno Derek and Penelope headed out toward their car with their fingers intertwined. Derek opened his brides door and kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she grinned and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan, more and more with each beat of my heart".

He walked around to the drivers side of the truck and jumped in, he put the key into the ignition and as they pulled away from the curb they were smiling and waving to their family. Penelope scooted over and laid her head on her husbands shoulder and said, "I still can't believe it, I can't believe that we're married, that you're mine and I'm yours".

He kissed the top of her head and said, "believe it goddess because we're married and you're stuck with me for the rest of your life" causing them both to laugh as they pulled up in front of a beautiful beach house. Penelope said, "this place is beautiful, who's is it"?, he grinned at her and happily said, "it's ours baby girl, it's ours" as he jumped out of the truck and walked around to her side of the truck and opened the door.

She gasped in surprise as he picked her up after getting her out of the truck he shut the door and carried her up the path toward their porch, she said, "handsome you're going to hurt yourself". He tossed her up onto his" shoulder and slapped her butt and said, "hush you", she giggled and said, "ohhhh I liked that" and as they stepped inside he swatted her butt again and the laughed and shook his head as he shut the door and continued carrying her toward their bedroom.

When they walked through the bedroom door she said, "from what I've seen of this place it's nice", he put her down on the floor and said, 'I promise that later I'll show you everything buttttt right now" and she crashed his lips to his. When they pulled apart he said, "woman the things you're doing to me", she pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor and said, "it nothing compared to what I'm getting ready to do to you".

Seconds later clothes were all over the room as she gently pushed her husband down on the bed


	27. Chapter 27

This chapter contains sexual content

Team Dynamics-Ch 27

Penelope straddled her husbands waist and as she sank down on him they both moaned in pleasure, as she started out a slow and steady pace his hands went to her perfect breasts. She threw her head back and moaned his name over and over as he started kneading her breasts in his large and loving hands.

Derek licked his lips and smiled before he raised up and kissed his bride on the lips, she smiled and said, "lay back and enjoy the ride hotstuff" and she put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back down on the bed. He loved seeing this side of her, this dominance was something new but he liked it, he loved watching her control over him as she bounced up and down on him.

As her breasts bounced free he thrust up into her, the bedroom quickly filled with their moans, she rode him hard and fast as she worked to give them both the most pleasure. Derek felt her tightening up around him and he knew that he wasn't going to last much longer and then it wasn't long before she collapsed against his chest gasping for air.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head and said, "that was amazing", she sighed happily and said, "I love you", he said, "I love you to baby girl", she looked up at him and said, "please tell me I'm not dreaming". He gave her his famous Derek Morgan smile and said, "you're not dreaming goddess, this is real, this is sooooo real".

Penelope rolled beside Derek on the bed and said, "I can't believe that everything we went through is finally over", he ran his hand up and down her arm and said, "me either but everybody is back to work at the BAU where they belong". She laid sighed as she looked up at him and said, "what are we going to do now"?, he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "I have a few ideas".

She playfully slapped his shoulder and said, "you sex starved Adonis", he said, "wellllllllll what can I say baby girl, you bring it out in me", she laughed and said, "what am I going to do with you"?, he said, "again I have some ideas". She kissed his lips and said, "Savannah's going to freak out when she finds out that we're married and that I'm Hanks step mother".

Derek sighed and said, "she lost her right to say anything the night she cheated on me", Penelope said, "I'm so sorry", he said, "don't be, I'm not, if she hadn't cheated I wouldn't have been able to marry you, the love of my life". Penelope smiled and said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you Mr. Morgan", he winked at her and said, "right back at cha Mrs. Morgan".

She giggled as he rolled her back over onto her back and climbed back between her legs, as he slid back inside her their moans and groans quickly filled the room as they continued showing each other how much they loved each other all night long. As they made love they shut out the world, nothing else mattered but the two of them.

For tonight they weren't worried about anything or anybody, not Savannah or court tomorrow, right now they were focused on each other and nothing else because right now they were the only two people on earth and that was fine with them.


	28. Chapter 28

Team Dynamics-Ch 28

The next morning the happy couple woke up wrapped in each others arms, he kissed the end of her nose and said, "good morning beautiful", she yawned and said, "I'll show you a good morning hotstuff". He grinned and said, "ohhhh you already did goddess, you already did" as he leaned down and claimed her lips with his.

They pulled apart to the sound of his cell beeping, Penelope said, "what's that"?, he said, "I set it to alarm so we wouldn't be late for court this morning", she said, "are you ready to this"?, he nodded his head and said, "with you by my side I can handle anything". She kissed his lips and said, "how about we take a quick shower before we head out"?, he said, "I love the way you think woman", she laughed and said, "catch me if you can" and she squealed as he threw the covers back and chased her into the bathroom.

About half an hour later they walked out fully dressed and ready to head out, Derek said, "shall we Mrs. Morgan"?, he then held out his arm, she looped her arm through his and said, "we shall". Derek leaned in and whispered, "sorry I didn't get to show you around"?, she said, "that's alright, I kinda showed myself around early this morning".

He said, "ya did huh"?, she said, "yeah and the bedroom at the end of the hall, what are we going to use that room for"?, Derek said, "hopefully a nursery", she grinned and said, "hmmmmm, how about we keep working on that tonight"?, he said, "music to my ears baby girl, music to my ears" as he shut her door and headed around to the drivers side of the truck

When they walked into the room Savannah and her lawyer turned around and smirked, Savannah then leaned in and whispered something into her attorneys ear and then laughed. Derek intertwined fingers with his wife and they walked side by side up to the table and sat down beside Hotch, Penelope said, "soooooo how does it feel to be married"?, he smiled and said, "it feels good".

Derek said, "where's Em"?, Hotch said, "she was still sleeping when I left", Penelope said, "so what are your plans for a honeymoon"?, Hotch said, "we're going to make it a family vacation and take Jack with us". Penelope looked at Derek and said, "can we take Hank with us on our honeymoon"?, he kissed her lips and said, "we sure can" causing her to smile.

The baitliff walked into the room and said, "all rise Judge Vanessa Hunter presiding", everybody stood up and watched as the judge walked into the room and sat down in her seat. She looked around at everybody and said, "please be seated", they sat down and she said, "we're here for a determination on sole custody of the minor child Hank Spencer Morgan, is this correct"?, Hotch said, "yes mam".

She looked at papers and Savannahs attorney said, "Ashley Sparks for the mother your honor", Hotch said, "Aaron Hotchner for the father your honor", she nodded her head and said, "alright Ms. Sparks please begin". She said, "we'd like to call Penelope Garcia to the stand", Derek watched as Penelope got up and walked toward the witness stand.

She stepped into the box and the baitliff said, "please raise your right hand", Penelope raised her hand and he said, "is the testimony you're about to give the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God"?, she said, "it is". Vanessa said, "please state your complete name for the record", Peneope smiled and said, "Penelope Grace Garcia Morgan".

Savannah stood up and said, "WHATTTTT"?, Ashley grabbed her by the arm and said, "sit down Savannah", she said, "but they can't be married, our divorce wasn't final until yesterday". Penelope said, "we were married last night" and held up her hand to reveal the beautiful set of rings that were on her ring finger and not knowing what to say Savannah just sat back down and shook her head.

Vanessa said ,"Ms. Sparks go ahead with your questioning", she stood up and walked toward Penelope and said, "alright Ms, I mean Mrs. Morgan, please tell the court how long you've been sleeping with Derek Morgan". She took a deep breath and said, "we didn't have sex until his divorce was final", Savannah stood up and said, "LIAR, YOU'RE A BIG LIARRRRRRRRR".

Vanessa banged her gavel and said, "sit down Mrs. Hayes", she said, "no I will not", the judge said, "SIT DOWN OR I'LL FIND YOU IN CONTEMPT OF COURT", Ashley said, "sit down Savannah". She shook her head and said, "I will not", the judge said, "bailiff please remove her and see that she's booked, Ms. Hayes is going to spend the next several days in our fine jail for contempt".

Savannah said, "what about my son, what about my sonnnnnn"?, Vanessa said, "it's obvious that your not fit to get custody of the minor child so I'm granting full and total custody of Hank Spencer Morgan to Derek Michael Morgan and Penelope Grace Garcia Morgan". as Savannah was dragged from the room she was screaming, "NOOOOOOO, NOOOOOOO YOU CAN'T HAVE MY SONNNNNN".

Vanessa said, "congratulations on your wedding Mr. and Mrs. Morgan", they both smiled and in unison said, "thank you", the judge said, "I'll sign the final decree and have it notorised and then have a copy sent to you". Derek said, "thank you your honor", she smiled and stood up and said, "you're very welcome" and they watched as she walked out of the room.

Hotch said, "how about we get out of here and go tell everybody the good news"?, Derek kissed his wife on the lips and said, "sounds like a plan man, let's go" as the trio headed out of the courtroom and the court house to spread the good news about Hank.


	29. Chapter 29

Team Dynamics-Ch 29

When everybody walked through the door at Fran and Daves Hank saw his dad and went running across the floor squealing, Derek scooped up the little boy and kissed his chubby cheek. Fran said, "well how did everything go"?, Derek said, "we were granted full custody", Dave said, "that's great news son, congratulations".

Derek said, "Hotch was awesome", Matt smiled and said, "so how did Savannah take it when she found out you were married"?, Penelope said, "well let's just say that she'll be spending the next couple of days in jail on contempt charges". Luke said, "sounds like she got what she deserved", Derek said, "yep she sure did".

Emily walked through to join the others in the living room and she said, "sorry that I couldn't make it this morning but my husband didn't wake me up". Hotch kissed her gently on the lips and said, "you were exhausted so I didn't wake you up", she said, "it's alright my love, the important thing is that Derek and Penelope got custody, permanent custody of Hank" causing everybody to nod their heads yes in agreement.

Matt said, "so now what"?, Derek said, "wellllllll me, Hank and baby girl are going to be heading out for a mini vacation/honeymoon", Hotch said, "so are me, Em and Jack". Dave said, "when are you guys leaving"?, Derek said, "well we need to pack so what baby girl, tomorrow"?, she said, "sounds good to me".

Fran said, "what about you Aaron, when are you guys leaving"?, he said, "probably tomorrow", Dave said, "well then since you'll be leaving us tomorrow today is a family day so who's ready to eatttttttt"?, Penelope said, "me me" causing Derek to laugh as he wrapped his arm around her as they headed through the house to the dining room.

As everybody sat eating the delicious food Fran, Sarah and Desi had prepared Penelope couldn't help but notice how much time Luke and Desi were spending together, she smiled and winked at Desi. Desi swallowed hard and cleared her throat and after whispering something into Lukes ear he said, "I have an announcement, well we have an announcement".

Everybody looked up at him as he intertwined fingers with Desi and said, "as you all know Desi and I have been dating for a while and well earlier today I asked this beautiful woman to be mine and she said, "yes". Desi held up her hand and everybody smiled and clapped their hands, Penelope, JJ, Sarah and Emily quickly threw their arms around her.

When they were through Fran said, "congratulations baby, I'm so happy for you, for you both", she then hugged Luke and said, "I know you love her and I know you'll take care of her". He nodded his head and said, "until the day I die Fran, I promise", Derek said, "good thing because if you hurt my baby sister their won't be a place on this earth you can hide".

Penelope playfully slapped Dereks shoulder and said, "congratulations Luke, I wish you and Desi all the happiness in the world", he hugged Penelope and said "thanks Garcia that means the world to us". Dave then raised his glass and said, "I'd like to propose a toast", everybody raised their glasses as he said, "to the newlyweds, congratulations and I wish you only the best of everything".

They smiled as he said, "I wish you all a life filled with love, joy, peace and happiness", he then looked at Luke and Desi and said, "and to our newly engaged couple, I know that the two of you are going to have an amazing life together and Fran and I can't wait to become grandparents". Penelope grinned and Derek said, "she's talking about us to" causing her to blush and then bury her head in his shoulder.

As the evening continued the family, laughed ate and had a wonderful time as the girls all started making wedding plans and the men all talked about honeymoon spots. Penelope glanced over and saw Hank peacefully sleeping in Daves arms and grinned, she said, "looks like somebody's missed his nonno", Fran said, "they've always had a special bond" causing everybody to smile.


	30. Chapter 30

Team Dynamics-Ch 30

The next morning Derek and Penelope woke up smiling, smiling because today was the day there were leaving for their family vacation/honeymoon and they could hardly wait. Derek leaned over and kissed her on the lips and said, "morning beautiful", she giggled and said, "I'll show you a good morning hotstuff" as her lips claimed his.

They pulled apart and she said, "I can't believe that we're leaving for our honeymoon today", Derek said, "neither can I and I also can't believe that Hotch, Em and Jack slipped off last night". Penelope said, "be honest, you wanted to sneak off to but I had other plans", he wiggled his eyebrows at her and said, "you didn't hear me complain did ya"?, she winked at him and said, "nopeeeee" before kissing his lips again.

He looked at his watch and said, "we better get up and get ready to take off, It's probably going to take a few minutes to get Hank up and get him ready and then we've got to get out things packed and ready to". Penelope said, "it won't take long to throw a few outfits together for all three of us ohhhh and we need to bring some toys for Clooney to", Derek nodded his head and said, "that we do baby girl, that we do" as he threw the cover back and climbed out of bed.

About an hour later they were all loaded and ready to head to the Rossi jet, Dave had loaned it to them while they were away, Hank was so excited because he was going to get to go somewhere with his mom and dad. Derek put his sun glasses on and said, "alright, are we ready"?, Penelope and Hank said, "yeahhhhhh" as they pulled away from the curb.

It wasn't long before they were walking onto the jet, Derek got Hank strapped into a seat and made sure that Clooney was in his cage before sitting down beside his wife. Penelope said, "well Mr. Morgan are you ready for some much needed family time"?, he intertwined their fingers and said, "yes I am Mrs. Morgan, yes I am" he then brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

When the jet was in the air a few minutes later Derek helped Hank out of his belt and opened the cage so Clooney could run free, he then sat back down beside his wife and they watched their son play. Penelope said, "he's been through so much and thankfully has no idea", Derek said, "I hear ya goddess, he's such a sweet little boy and he doesn't deserve anything that happened, nothing".

The happy couple sat cuddled up the entire trip watching Hank and Clooney, Derek leaned in and whispered, "when Hank goes to sleep tonight woman you are alllllll mine". She grinned and said, "and you chocolate thunder are allllll mine", he winked at her and said, "that I am gorgeous, that I am".

After the jet landed they were met by Daves personal driver, he loaded their stuff into the back of the limo and then smiled as they pulled away from the landing strip. Penelope said, "I'm so excited, I've never been here before", Derek leaned in and kissed her neck and said, "have I told you how delicious you look"?, she giggled and whispered, "down boy, down" causing him to growl as he leaned in for a passionate kiss.

When the limo stopped the driver opened the door and Derek stepped out first and then Penelope closely followed by Hank and Clooney, Penelope smiled and said, "Hawaii is beautiful", Derek said, "the view from where I'm standing isn't bad either". She caressed his cheek and said, "how about we get our stuff put away and then hit the beach"?, Derek said, "woman you're reading my mind" as they all headed toward the huge beach house".

A few minutes later they were all heading down toward the private beach, Penelope said, "look at that water", Derek wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck and said, "looks amazing doesn't it"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah, yeah it does". Derek looked over his shoulder and smiled as he saw Hank playing in the sand.

Derek smiled as his wife pulled her jacket off of her shoulders, he poured some sunscreen in his hands and said, "here sweetness, we don't want you to burn". She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "thanks sugar shack", he leaned in and whispered, "anything for you baby girl, anything for you".

The little family spend the day laughing, playing in the sand and in the water and after a delicious dinner and a giving their son a quick bath they were more than ready to head to bed. Derek was waiting on the bed for his wife and when she walked into the room she wasn't wearing anything but a towel.

Derek got up and walked over to her and said, "ohhhh do I get to unwrap my gift"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "unwrap away hotstuff, unwrap away". He reached for the towel and as it hit the floor she said, "make love to me Derek, make me yours", he picked her up and carried her over to the bed and laid her gently down.

He quickly slid his boxers down over his hips and joined her on the bed, he wasted no time in crawling between her legs, as he hovered over her he said, "I love you". She caressed his cheek and said, "and I love you", he then lined himself up at her entrance and seconds later they both gasped in pleasure as he slid inside her.


	31. Chapter 31

This chapter contains sexual content

Team Dynamics-Ch 31

Penelope wrapped her legs snuggly around her husbands waist and moaned his name over and over as he started sliding in and out of her, their soft moans and groans filled the room as they worked together to bring each other a passionate release. Derek had dreamed of being married to his baby girl, his best friend, his everything for what seemed like forever and now his dream had become a reality.

Derek hissed in pleasure as his beautiful wife raked her nails up and down his back, she then arched her back and bit down on her bottom lip as she met him thrust for thrust. He had been in love with Penelope since the day he called her by the wrong name and with each passing day that love had only grown stronger and stronger.

Even though he'd married Savannah and they'd had Hank his love for her had never diminished, not even a little, he'd wished that he'd told her how he truly felt years ago instead of only recently. They could have been happily married and had a few siblings for Hank but his fear that he wasn't good enough for her was to overwhelming, at least for a while.

Penelope giggled as he rolled them over so that she was on top, he kissed her lips passionately and said, "make love to me Penelope", she arched her back and then started riding him slow at first and then she started riding him hard and fast. He raised up and took her nipple into his mouth and the swirling sensation of his tongue on her nipple was bringing her closer and closer to release.

When Derek felt her tightening up around him he rolled them over and started pounding in and out of her and it wasn't long before wave after wave of orgasm rolled over them both. Derek kissed her lips and said, "I love you" before collapsing on the bed beside her, she rolled over onto her side and kissed his chest and then laid her head down on his shoulder and said, "I love you to handsome".

He kissed her forehead and said, "everything is so perfect", she nodded her head and said, "the way it's suppose to be handsome", he ran his hand up and down her arm and said, "I can't tell you how long I've dreamed of this, dreamed of being married to you". She looked up at him and said, "probably as long as I've dreamed of being married to you".

As they laid there wrapped in each others arms Derek said, "what would you say about giving Hank a brother or sister"?, she grinned and said, "I'd love that, I'd love to have a house filled with beautiful babies, our babies". He said, "those words are music to my ears baby girl", he rolled her back over and climbed back between her creamy thighs.

As he slid back inside her he said, "music to my ears" and they then started round 2 of many that night of making mad passionate love, they held on to each other like they were each others life lines. Each touch, each kiss, everything brought them closer and closer to release and closer to getting that house filled with the beautiful babies they'd always dreamed of.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	32. Chapter 32

Team Dynamics-Ch 32

Epilogue-8 Months Later

Desi and Lukes wedding was to the part where they said the vows when Penelope grabbed her stomach and informed everybody that he water had broke. Desi wanted to postpone the wedding until after the baby was born but Penelope insisted that they continue with the ceremony and so they did.

As soon as they were pronounced husband and wife and they shared their kiss Derek picked up his wife and carried her to the car, Penelope said, "I can walk". He said, "shush you" as he opened the door and put her inside, she was doing her Lamaze breathing when he climbed in the other side of the car.

Penelope said, "I'm so sorry that I ruined the wedding", he took her hand in his and said, "you didn't ruin anything", she said, "how can you say that"? he said, "well it's not ruined but it's going to be more memorable for sure" causing them to both laugh. A few minutes later she was on the delivery table ready to deliver their child.

Derek way by her side holding her hand as push after push brought their baby closer and closer to being born, finally a few minutes later the cries of their daughter filled the room. Derek kissed his wife on the lips and said, "she's beautiful", Penelope said, "is she okay, is she okay"?, the doctor said, "considering she's 2 months early she's perfect".

After Derek cut the cord and their daughter was cleaned off Penelope smiled down into the beautiful face of their still unnamed daughter, Derek said, "we need to decide on a name for her". Penelope said, "I was thinking about that and I have a name that I think you're going to like", he grinned and said, "well then beautiful lay it on me".

A few minutes later their entire family was walking into Penelopes room, she looked up and saw Desi and Luke and said, "I'm so sorry", Luke said, "chica you have nothing to be sorry for". Desi said, "he's right, we're married and our little niece is here and everybody's alright and that's all that matters".

Fran walked closer and said, "awwwww look at her she's gorgeous", Derek said, "of course she is, she looks like her momma", Dave kissed her on the cheek and said, "how are you kitten"?, she said, "tired but good". Sarah said, "look at that little face, she's adorable", Derek said, "well I've always had" and Sarah and Desi said, "a way with the ladies, we know, we know" causing everybody to laugh.

Reid said, "so have you guys decided on a name for this little angel"?, Penelope laughed and said, "we have boy wonder, we have", everybody listened as she said, "everybody we'd like for you to meet our newest member Jamie Angela Morgan, our little angel". Luke wrapped his arms around his new bride and said, "I can't wait to have a little bundle".

Desi turned to him and said, "I'm so glad you said that because" and he said, "seriously, seriously"?, she laughed and said, "yes, I just found out before the ceremony, are you mad"?, he kissed her lips passionately and said, "of course I'm not mad, we're having a baby". The room was then spent with everybody congratulating the newlyweds.

Little did they know that 7 months down the road they would be right back at the same hospital as Desi and Luke welcomed their son Lucas Derek Alvez to the family. The BAU family kept growing by leaps and bounds as JJ and Reid were next to welcome a baby a son named Michael and then Hotch and Emily welcomed a daughter named Sophie Abigail Hotchner.

As the years continued to fly by Derek and Penelope welcomed a set of twin sons 3 years later named Matthew Aaron and Mason Andrew Morgan to the family. As the family grew bigger and bigger and the dynamics changed the only thing that didn't change was the love the family had for each other and that would never ever change.

THE END


End file.
